Protege
by Detective Marx
Summary: "I never thought these women would actually affect me. I was in their life for just brief moments and now, here I was sitting in one of their houses under protective custody. Now the funny part is. I'm okay with it." When a teen protege crosses Jane and Maura's lives in a case, little did they know that this teen would be part of their lives forever. REWRITTEN CHAPTERS UP
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Author's Note: First fiction wooooooooo yay! Okay guys, I hope this doesn't suck. I'm trying this out and if you guys get ideas or anything, I like to hear them. I'm a very open-minded and if you got questions, I'll answer. However, please be nice to me on the reviews: criticize yes but be polite about it please. Also, my apologies ahead if the characters are OOC. But, enough with this now…on with the show!**

**Update 6/12/13: When I first wrote this, I planned on making no romance but nope there is romance in the other ones. I decided it was in the best of the readers! Yay you guys so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the OC characters and this story cause if I own these two lovely ladies, the show would be all year around.**

* * *

Prologue Pt. 1

When I first met them, I met at different times with different reasons. My life had been dark with its demons hidden in a closet. Father Price told me that every person has their demons but they also have their angels and I wonder when mine would come.

I was ten when I moved in with Father Price in his church; it was also the same age that I entered high school as a freshman. Yeah, I was that smart according to people. They called me a protégé for my intelligence and my talent in music so they enlisted me in this group for gifted kids; kids like me. However, I ended up being an outcast for I was _excessively_ smart.

By age eleven, I actually skipped sophomore year to junior year. Careers were given along with colleges but I was eleven so what kind of career would I think about? Well, I didn't know yet until I met her.

_Now, I was no ordinary kid as I already mention but this is where I showed my uniqueness. I was walking home when I heard this loud crash in one of the intersections. I looked over to see a cop cruiser flipped on its back, the police lights were still on but the siren was gone but what concerned me was the officer who I expected to come out. However, they did not and that got me worry._

_I ran over and immediately got on my knees, not caring for the glass to see a young officer. He looked Italian with short brown hair and a somewhat boyish face; he had cuts from the crash. I checked his pulse and it was there but I knew I needed to get him back up and out of the car. I grabbed his radio immediately; "I have an officer down, repeat officer down at Carnican and Los Mios. I need an ambulance." I let it drop out of my hand as I gently shook him. "Come on. Officer…sir." I looked at his name tag to see 'Rizzoli' and I shook him again, "Officer Rizzoli, wake up. I need to know that you can move or injured?"_

_He groaned loudly and I smiled inwardly. "Okay, Officer Rizzoli. I need you to tell me if you are hurt," I told him gently._

"_My leg," he winced as he tried to move but I stopped him. "I got help coming, Officer. Please try not to…move," I stopped to get a horrible smell. I knew the smell due to my pass by with the auto shops, the smell was gasoline. I quickly tugged on his seatbelt and I ordered, "Now we got to get move you out."_

_He looked at me and took in the smell, his eyes widened. I pulled harder on the seatbelt with his help and it finally broke. I pushed it aside let him drop on the floor a bit; I grabbed his arms from his armpits and began to pull him out. When I got him halfway out of the car, the cruiser suddenly caught on fire. "Shit," he cussed. He looked up at me and tried to push me away, "You got to get out of here." I shook my head and with one hard tug, I got him out. I dragged out and lifted him off the ground, placing his arms over my shoulder as I took him away from the car fire. It was once I placed on the ground against a brick wall when others came._

_EMTs took Officer Rizzoli into an ambulance while I simply try to shake the adrenaline out of me. My body shook but I took a deep breath in then out, I looked up to see Officer Rizzoli going in but he seemed to look for someone then I noticed a tall dark-haired brunette came to him._

_She was beautiful with chiseled features that I noticed on her face. She wore a blazer and slacks as she talked with Officer Rizzoli; I guess the woman was someone he knew. I began to walk away when I heard a loud steps coming up from behind me. "Hey," I heard but I assumed it was for someone else but I heard it again. "Hey kid whose wearing the hoodie," I turned around to notice that it was the woman chasing after me. I finally got a look to notice that on her waist were a badge and a gun; she was a cop too. I stopped as she met up to me._

"_Gee, you are fast," she puffed a bit. I raised an eyebrow but then she placed her hand out, "Thank you."_

"_For what," I asked._

_She gave me a 'really' look and pointed to the scene behind her, "For that, kid. You saved my little brother back there and you are walking off without getting medical attention."_

"_I'm fine, ma'am."_

"_Detective," she corrected me. She placed her hand out for me to shake and I took it, "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide division. Thank you."_

"_Detective, all I did was help."_

_She released my hand and smirked, "Not a lot of people like the cops. I doubt anyone would save one like you just did and hell, some kid would have run but, you stayed."_

"_I respect the BPD and I should get home, Detective." I resumed to walk away but was stop by a hold on my hood and was yank back. I turned to look at her with a weary look._

"_I'll give you a ride," she told me; her voice automatically told me I could not refuse her so I accepted with no choice in the matter. We entered the cruiser and immediately she asks, "Where to?"_

_I looked up at her, "Just drive me up to Falcon, Detective."_

"_You sure?" I nodded and she began to drive. We drove for a while in a long but comfortable silence, I could feel her eyes darting at me when she got a chance at each red light and I did the same._

_Finally, we pulled up at a certain street shop I knew. I stepped out and closed the door, I leaned into the window, "Thanks for the ride."_

"_No problem, kid," she told me. She then pulled out a card and handed it to me. I examined it. It stated, 'Detective Jane Rizzoli, Homicide Division'. "If anything ever pops up, you call me." I gave a gentle nod and began to walk away but stopped at the sound of her voice asking, "Wait! What's your name?"_

_I turned around and looked at her, noticing the curiosity in her eyes. "Just call me, Marx." I soon walked off._

Little did I know that our paths would cross again.

* * *

**1/11/13 A/N: If you already read some of my story, I want to apologize for I seemed to trail off in my story more than i like. I like to thank KM Rune for pointing this out. I fixed some of the chapters hoping to give it more what I wanted. Please remember, I'm totally a newbie. First time and I thank you and please give me a shot.**


	2. Prolgoue Pt 2

**Author's note: Thanks to my followers and the favorites, I appreciate it! No this is not because I'm a quick typer or anything but this is because I had it prewritten LOL! Like I said before: review, comment, and criticize but be nice about it, don't be rude. Also ideas are welcomed because I get the worse writer's block! Also don't worry you'll hear a describtion of what Marx looks like, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own these women or the show, but the story and OCs.**

Prologue Pt. 2

After that day, I decided to take up the idea of being a cop but I already had obligations to the Protégé program. It was strict; you do then talk to socialites so you can get donations and my peers didn't like it when I came because I spoke very strong about certain things. I already decided what I wanted to major in forensics but minor in literature since I loved reading books and Mr. Parker, the Protégé program's head of chair, heard that I was doing this; he didn't like it one bit.

At age thirteen, I was consider the most desired performer due to my skills but that also meant that I had to go to charities for the program. At first, I didn't like it but that soon changed.

_"Do I really have to go to this," I complained to Mr. Parker. I finished my performance and retreated into one of the dressing rooms. Mr. Parker had dark brown eyes with combed back gray hair with a gray beard that trailed up to his sideburns._

_He looked at me with a stern look. "I demanding you come because we have a very important person who would like to meet you," he told me._

_"Another socialite."_

_"Another generous donation to the program or are you that stubborn and immature to not go?"_

_To get to the point, I ended up at the dinner unfortunately. Even though, Mr. Parker didn't want me there, he insisted I come to meet a big donator to the program and if I didn't then well, the idea of me seeing college was going to be slim. So here, I was dress in my nicest clothes (a black dress shirt with slacks) and going around with the most fake smile I ever worn._

_It was after the eighth person I met that I grew annoyed. "Listen, I like to get home and I know you don't like it when I'm here cause I'm not 'social able'," I aired quote him. He gave me a harsh glare before leading me to another group of people. They were doctors, I assumed since they were talking about medical jargon that I knew well but I silently entered with Mr. Parker next to me._

_One man looked up who had glasses and thinning hair. He was older than I was and he seemed to take my intrusion not likely but greeted Parker, "Good to see, Mr. Parker."_

_"Ah, Dr. Pike. I was not expecting you here tonight," Parker greeted back._

_"I usually don't go to this kind of thing but I did get invited."_

_Parker smiled and pushed me slightly forward to the doctors, "Gentlemen, this is one of our protégé, Ms. Marx."_

_I shook each man's hand and when I finally shook Pike's hand, he gave me a skeptical look. "What are you? Ten," he inquired. "I bet you are barely out of elementary school."_

_That prick, I took in a deep breath and gave a polite smile. "I'm actually thirteen, Doctor and I'm currently about to enter college," I stated to him._

_"So, you are that smart but you can't play a decent note," he chuckled. I looked at Parker who gave a wide-eyed look at me; he could see in my eyes that I was piss but who wouldn't be but, if this guy was the donator…it looks like I'm not going to be a protégé anymore. "I mean, I can play better music than that."_

_Oh, he was going to get his ass kicked. "Actually Dr…Pike, right," he nodded to me, "A great man once said, "The man that hath no music in himself, nor is not moved with concord of sweet sounds, is fit for treasons, stratagems, and spoils. The motions of his spirit are dull as night, and his affections dark as Erebus. Let no such man be trusted." I'm quite sure that you maybe that ideal man."_

_Mr. Parker gave me the most disapproved look while Dr. Pike just stormed off. I gave a small nod to other men who seemed aghast at my behavior but I just walked off to the drinks table. Mr. Parker went beside and whispered, "You had to do that?"_

_I took a glass of punch and took a small swig. I swallowed, "I appreciate criticism like every other musician but I will not be insulted."_

_"So you had to open your big mouth?" I simply smirked and stormed off, probably to apologize to Pike for my behavior. I took another sip and quietly looked around the room._

_All happy they were but some were fools. ""Fools these mortals be'"," I spoke to myself._

_"Shakespeare," I quickly turned to see a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes, in a red dress, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her statement but she simply continued, "You quoted William Shakespeare's Midsummer's Night's Dream and insulted Pike by using a quote by him."_

_Smart. "That's correct," I answered her politely. No one really figured that out quickly but she caught me in my own words._

_She stood beside me, "You fight with words."_

_"Not usually but, I don't like being rudely criticized."_

_"I found your piece very beautiful actually, Ms. Marx." I quickly looked at her with a surprised look. No one really told me how well my music was; it had truly been a while since someone of a high social class told me that._

_"Thank you, Ms…"_

_"Isles. Maura Isles," she placed her hand out and I quickly shook it. Suddenly the name rang a bell in my head._

_"You are not Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Commonwealth?" She just smiled and I just gaped, "Wow, that's an honor to hear it from you, Doctor. I just recently read your latest medical journal on ballistics."_

_"You read it?" I smiled widely and nodded._

_For the next several hours, Maura and I talked about her job and my music. It was the most fun I had in one of these charities in a while. Nevertheless, our time ended short with Mr. Parker's arrival, he looked at me with a stern look, "Where have you been?"_

_I looked up at him with a smile. "I was talking with Dr. Isles," I gestured to Maura who was sitting beside me. "We've been having a great time." Mr. Parker's expression changed suddenly to a smile at me causing me to worry a bit, "What?"_

_"Marx, Dr. Isles is the donator to the program. She's given over $30,000 in donations and is actually going to make sure you get a better piano," Mr. Parker explained._

_I looked at Maura with amazement. She simply blushed while I stood up and took her hand gently, "Thank you, Doctor. It means a lot for this donation."_

_"The pleasure is mine; I always enjoyed your music. It's worth the donation."_

_Mr. Parker touched my shoulder, "You got to get going." I simply nodded and looked back at Maura; she had a sad smile that made me bend down a bit to meet her eye level. She looked down at our hands. "Parting is such sweet sorrow" she quoted to me._

_I nodded and smiled, "It's not goodbye really. Just think of this, "Every goodbye makes the next hello closer." So until we meet again, Dr. Isles."_

_"Indeed, Ms. Marx."_

It would be two years later when I would see her again but, not the way I wanted it to be.

**Question: Continue this story in first POV or start go to third? I like it in first but, I like to hear what you think. Also I got a poll going for this story. Try it out!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! First off, thank you for the reviews, favorites, followers, etc. You make my day. Now usually I'm not a fast typer but you guys got me determined! So more keep the love going! Also side note, I'm doing polls for my story where you get to decide certain things like my character's favorite food, color, etc. or just something really random! So please go to my profile and vote on the poll! Afterwards, I will decide if the poll should close and I place the winner in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this whatsoever except the teenager and story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Damn Curiosity

Years passed and as they passed, I grew up to live in a world where reality likes to kick your ass everyday. I graduated with honors out of high school and accepted into BCU; I was laugh at about my career choice but it was nothing new. I was now fifteen with my birthday just passing the week before school started in August but I know I did not have the mentality of a teen nor look like one.

It was a hot August night in East Boston, the area I lived at. The church, St. Christopher's was in a local neighborhood surrounded by many shops owned by different cultures; from a bookstore owned by a Russian to an Italian owning a butcher shop. But the problem was in the neighborhood was the gangs and drug dealers that wandered the street.

I sat on the stairs on the church when night came, I watched as the light turned off and the kids rushed in. I heard the door open and Father Price came up to me, "Kris, it's time to come in."

"I'm fine, Price."

"Kris, you know how dangerous it is. Just come in," I looked over at him to see his hazel eyes gazing at me with a pleading look in his eyes. I sighed and stood up, walking into the church but not before looking behind me seeing a group of men gathering in an alleyway.

I will say that I am too curious for my own good. My bedroom was in a tower that looked over the graveyard (yes the graveyard), but it was also close to the roof so I can sneak out; I usually wouldn't but something about that group was bothering me as if something wasn't right. The neighborhood been known for the drugs, the cops patrolled here a lot but, I kept the most watch.

So, I slipped out of bed, getting my shoes on and snuck over to my bedroom window. I opened it slowly and climbed on the roof; this was one of my favorite things about living in a church. I climbed down and hit the ground, which was in front of the gates to the graveyard. I quickly ran across the street trying not to get notice by someone for being out so late.

I went over to the alleyway and peered in. Inside were three men all in black and on the side of their hips were guns and they weren't small guns. Nope, they were Desert Eagles and those guns gave the nastiest wound ever. I swallowed harshly but stayed put as I listened in.

"You will pay today…"

"No, no, please."

"Time for your deliberation," the gun drawn, pointed at the man who was on his knees; as if he was asking God for one last prayer. The gun was lock and loaded, ready to fire anytime and I knew what was going to happen to the dude if no one acted…

"You are guilty in God's eyes," the man yelled

**BAM!**

Now, I've been in my share of fights due to school. I learned that the only way to fight back properly was to learn and actually work out; I worked out like a manic until I got a fit toned body that I was able to use in sports, such as basketball and baseball and it helps when you are 5'7 in height. But this was one of those moments when you don't do stupid shit especially when a gun was in play.

I jumped but not reacted, knowing that if I made any noise that it would get me shot. The body of the man collapsed on the ground as blood began to spread on the floor. Being as quiet as possible, I started to back away slowly until I crashed against another body. A hand gripped my arm as I looked down to see a tattoo; a dragon shaped one that went up the arm. I swallowed harshly with a voice gruffly asked in my ear, "Where do you think you're going?"

_Ah, fuck..._

* * *

"Maura, I don't think this kid will wake up."

"Jane, the doctors said that she's in a coma for a certain amount of time."

_Who's in a coma? Who the hell are Jane and Maura?_

"Uh…," I slowly opened my eyes to see the florescent lights. I winced harshly before noticing two women staring at me with Father Price. "What the hell happened," I asked.

"You were found in an alleyway at the corner street of Olympia with a dead body of police officer," stated the brunette. _A cop in the alleyway?_ "You were found beaten up muttering something about a dragon, guns, and deliberation..."

"Do you remember anything," Price asked me gently. My eyes flickered for a moment with a memory flooding in.

"_Where do you think you're going," the man asked me._

"_Away from you."_

"The kid is not responding, Maura," the brunette told the blonde. I looked up at the two women and immediately recognized them. I swallowed harshly again as the blonde looked at me with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr.-"

"Maura Isles, we met…" her eyebrow went up and the brunette quickly looked down at me then I pointed her, "and I know you also, Detective Rizzoli. Also to answer that remark, I know what happened to me, or that it was a cop who just got shot…all I remember is…a dragon tattoo."

"Did you see his face," Rizzoli asked.

"I'm not sure…" I heard a loud sigh as she looked at Dr. Isles, "Maura, she's not a good enough witness for us." I tried to sit up and suddenly I felt a sharp pain go to my ribs, I hissed loudly with Dr. Isles going next to me as well as Price.

"Kris, don't move," he told me.

"What happened to me?"

"Several of your ribs are bruise, the doctor said that it's the fifth and second one," I looked at Dr. Isles as she continued to speak. "Also your knuckles including your right cheek. It won't affect your eating but it will irritate a bit," she explained. I nodded gently before sitting up out of bed; everyone's expression shocked.

"What?"

"Kris, what do you think you are doing," Price demanded as he tried to push me back.

"Leaving this place called a hospital and going home. Detective Rizzoli said that I am not needed unless I need to give a witness statement which I'll give," I said. "Also I'm fine; bruised ribs, cheek, and knuckles, nothing big."

"It put you in a coma!"

"For how many days?" Price sighed and placed two fingers up. "Well there you go, I'm fine."

"You are going without medical treatment? It's a hazard, you can have a severe brain injury," Maura argued.

_Nothing new…_I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes before leaving the hospital room to change.

As I changed, I could hear Price leaving the room, his heavy shoes walking away. I removed the hospital gown as I cracked my neck a bit, but my ear actively listening to the conversation outside of the door.

"Damn that kid has issues."

"Jane, be nice. She just went to trauma, I'm surprised that she's not…what's the saying, 'shaking in her socks'?"

I chuckled a bit, "It's boots, Maura. Yeah, that kid saw a murder and she's not freaking out one bit but we need to get back to Headquarters. Another note popped up at the crime scene; Fuck Maura, this is the third cop we lost."

_Third?_ "I know, Jane."

"It's the same MO and everything; shoots them and leaves a note. Also all everyone heard was the gunshot."

I slowly opened the door and stepped out with Jane and Maura both looking up at me. I swallowed realizing that I knew something that they did. "By chance, did you find anyone else who heard anything before the gunshot," I asked.

"Why," Jane demanded as she crossed her arms.

I sighed. _This was not my plan for a reunion. Hell, this was not my idea to get into shit…damn my curiosity and I. _I looked up at both of them and simply answered, "Cause I heard your killer say something to your victim in Latin before he got killed."

* * *

**Yup, the beginning part with our killers speaking was Kris' hearing translating Latin to English. Damn…ok, this chapter might suck a bit but I just got out of my major writer's block, now we should get a flow of things. I love to have some help with ideas if you got any! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wait on this chapter. It's literally a rough start but this is where are story starts rolling. I know Kris' attitude is a bit harsh but there are reasons. But I like to thank one reviewer, ChronoCrescentFlames for some advice. Also I like to thank everyone who is supporting a new writer and giving this story a chance.**

**PS. I'm starting on the Ch. 3 now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this what so ever except Kris Marx and the story.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Rough Start

With a bit of convincing, Price let me go down to BPD Headquarters. Upon my arrival, Jane took me up to the Homicide division while Maura went down to the morgue to examine the new body. In the elevator, Jane looked down at me as I quietly stood there, waiting; "Did your mother ever tell you, Detective that it's rude to stare."

Jane looked at my smirk, "Actually she did. Did your mom ever tell you to respect your elders?"

"Gee Detective, how about you ask her when you find her grave," I dropped on her. The elevator doors opened as I walked off, having her led me to an interview room. I took a seat as she sat across from me. She continued to look at me while I looked back up at her, "Detective, interview?"

"Right," she nodded as she pulled out her notepad. "You said they spoke in Latin and you know this by…"

"I live in a church, Detective. Latin mass and writings are everywhere I learned it to understand it."

"Are you always like this," hearing the sarcasm dripping from her statement.

I roll my eyes slightly, "Which part?"

"The part of you being an ass."

I ignored the comment but it was true. I was being an ass and all with good reason; even though I knew Jane, I had not learned to trust adults fully except Father Price who practically raised me. "Your killer said the following things, "_Tempus hoc vobis hodie consilium reddam coram Deo reus es…_" There was no accent, also one of the men who grabbed me had a dragon tattoo."

"Where?"

"On the forearm, it traveled up the sleeve."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes then I woke up with you towering over me with your very loud voice." Jane looked at me before sliding a paper to me, tapping on it.

After signing my statement, I walked out of the interrogation room when I heard a distinctive voice, "Kris G. L. Marx."_ Ah, fuck…_I turned around to see a short red headed woman, staring at me with the worse evil eye in the world. My worse nightmare in elementary school: Sister Winifred Callahan.

"Hello Sister," I smiled tensely. She quietly circled me as I notice the whole bullpen watch including Jane, "So Sister, why are you here?"

"I work here now, Ms. Marx and I see that you still haven't changed your Hell raiser ways," she commented. "You still dress like a hooligan in the streets."

_God, I forgot how bitchy she was. _"Well I do live in East Boston," I commented back.

"And your brother?" I froze and cleared my throat, quietly walking away from the nun, "You will stop right now, Kris Marx. I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered."

"And I have had a horrible day, Winnie. I need to go home and sleep. Afterwards, I have a festival to help at." Sister Winifred looked at me dumbfounded as I walked out of the bullpen into the elevator, just wanting to get out fast.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I watched the kid leave the bullpen fast; I could only describe her as one thing, a stubborn brat. But that brat had guts to tell off Sister Winnie and by definition, was definitely a Hell raiser.

I walked to my partner, Frost to show him what evidence I got. "That kid is something," Frost commented. I raised an eyebrow as he added, "She's got a sour temper."

I nodded, "This is all we got from her; she definitely can't remember much but, Maura told me that's part of the whole 'I got hit pretty bad' thing."

"Then what do we got if she can't remember?"

"We got this," I slid Marx's witness statement to him. He took it in his hand and began to read as I look at the board; three dead cops all in civilian clothing, GSWs in the head with a small-caliber but Maura said she's not sure until she finds the bullets. That is bad as 'it's a reddish-brown stain' when it was actually blood. "She's the best thing we got to evidence, Frost," I told him.

"The killer is telling them that they are guilty in God's eyes?"

"That is a rough translation according to the kid," I answered back. "So that means our killer thinks he's some judge like he determines who lives or not?"

"But it's not against civilians, it's against cops," he pointed to the first note that sat in the evidence bag that hung on the board. I looked at it as I reread the handwriting for the hundredth time in the last four days.

_You are said to protect us when all you do is abuse your power, use us. It is time for them to fall. Its time for the Boston Police Department to fall._

There was no signature, no name, just a simple threat that he's willing to kill cops. I looked at Frost, "Do we know anything about the kid?"

"Not much but that festival she mentioned."

"Yeah what about it?"

* * *

"_The kid talked, Boss."_

"_It seems we have a problem that must be dealt with immediately."_

"_When?"_

"_Tonight."_

* * *

Translation: You will pay today...time for your deliberation..you are guilty in God's eyes

**Review and do the poll, if you can! Hugs people LOL**


	5. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Beginning of It All

"_You promised."_

"_I promised a nine-year old that I wouldn't do dope, that's funny."_

"_Matt, please just stay. Dad is getting worse."_

"_You'll be fine."_

"_Matt, don't go please…"_

* * *

I snapped up from my sleep when I heard a loud knock at my door. I groaned loudly as I moved out of the bed, knowing that this was the sixth nightmare I had. I shook my head roughly before I walked over and open the door. "Yes," I groggily ask Price. He pointed to his casual clothes then pointed to my closet door, "What?"

"You need to get going. I know it's been a long day but you got to help with getting everything set up," Price told me. I nodded and turned away from him, hearing his shoes follow me. "Kris, I know things haven't been easy," _No duh,_ "but, you can't take it out on others."

"I'm not," he eyed me and crossed his arms, giving me the 'that's a total lie' look. "Okay, okay, stop with the Catholic guilt eyes. I know that I've been an ass lately; remember trust is something I don't do except with you. I trust you." I went to the closet and pulled out a black leather jacket and a blue button shirt.

"I know that but they are here to help."

"When did I ask for help?"

"Help is given to everyone, even those who decline it."

"I rather decline it, Price."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

There were so many cultures in one area. It was so open, so beautiful to see everyone in this small East Boston neighborhood. I had seen this before when I traveled the world but for some reason when I saw these cultures interact with each other, I felt more alive. Jane, with Detectives Frost and Korsak, spread out to look for Ms. Marx and patrol the area.

It was in one theory: when in a crisis, many civilizations would try to not to give into fear but celebrate in any way possible; this was a prime example. Mothers and fathers seemed not to worry about that, someone was murder in a nearby alleyway, children did not seem to be frighten, and all it seemed to be is that there was no fear.

There was also no fear shown in Kris Marx's eyes also. The adolescent was not scared that she awoke from a coma that she was beat up in, and yet stood tall. However, something about her eyes reminded me about someone I met two years ago; they were a light blue color that seemed to darken by her mood. According to her physical, she was 5'7 in height, 136lbs with excellent abdominal muscles, beautiful tan skin from possible origins of Mexican or Italian heritage, and shoulder length black hair. She looked more than twenty when all she was fifteen.

"Marx, put me," I heard a thick Russian accent laughed. I looked over to see Kris Marx lifting a little boy while other kids circled her. Kris gently placed the child down, letting him run off with the other children. She smiled gently before she looked my direction; her smile faltered at my sight. She walked over and I gently waved at her.

She suddenly sighed and gave a small smile, greeting me, "Hello Dr. Isles."

"Hello Ms. Marx."

"I'm going to bet Detective Rizzoli is here?"

"I don't bet when I know I will lose." A soft chuckle came and I immediately recognized it, "You were part of the Protégé program." She gently nodded and we began to walk around the festival.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Maura had finally recognized me but it wasn't enough for me to explain everything that happened in the last two years. Her true purpose, I knew, was that she needed to find more evidence from my attack. But, I barely remembered anything except the dragon tattoo, I remember that the most.

"Marx," I turned around to see a little girl tug on my jacket sleeve. I smiled as I noticed in her hand was a small note, "This is for you."

I gently opened it and my eyes widened at the script before me.

_You spoke against me. You have defied my laws even when I protect you. Now you must fall like them. So one question for Kris Marx, how much evidence does the BPD now have?_

I swallowed hard as I glanced up slightly then asked the little girl, "Who's this from?" I watched as she pointed to a man standing at one of the vendors staring at me; he had short blonde hair with a pale complexion, his sleeves on his jacket rolled up to show on his forearm a dragon tattoo. I quietly looked back at the note to see the answer of the question and my heart literally jumped into my throat as I grabbed Maura's hand.

_One dead witness_.

"What's wrong," I heard Maura asked worriedly. She was ready to glance back but I yanked her arm.

"Don't turn around," I hissed in her ear. "The guy who attacked me is following us."

"I need to call Jane."

Maura tried to grab her phone from her pocket of her jacket but I stopped her. "You call Jane; it might get her killed as well as you and me. Just keep walking; nothing more and nothing less." Maura knew that I was right when it came to this whole situation; this guy was here to kill me and only me.

Knowing the guy was behind us, I didn't glance back. But I had to think up a plan and fast, I suddenly noticed a crowd forming and took it to my advantage as I whispered to Maura, "When we go into the crowd, blend in, he'll follow and you can go find Jane. Run and get help, do not. I repeat, **do not** go after me." I didn't give time for her to answer for we immersed ourselves into the crowd.

I released her arm as I began to push quickly through the crowd. I glanced over my shoulder to see the man still following me. Think Marx, you have to get out of here fast. I looked for my opportunity and it came, a small gap in the crowd

I ran.

Never had I ran as fast as I did tonight. With the man in pursue of me, I yelled loudly, "Clear a hole," causing a group of men to split apart. I climbed over several vendors, crashed into many people (cussed by them also) until I turned into the graveyard. Yes, the graveyard and I had a good reason: home turf advantage.

I quickly blended with the shadows and statues. I watched as he walked by me, thinking I was safe, I released the breath.

"Got you."

_Shit!_ I felt his hand grab hold of my leg as he pulled me from my hiding spot. I kicked his chin causing him to back away as I stood up, in a fighting stance. He laughed at me as I gestured him to come at me. He smirked and charged at me fast, letting me move only to the side before I kicked the back of his leg. He went down for a moment before punching at me, luckily dodging it.

"Chicken," he spat.

"No, but your boss is one, for sending you to kill me," he glared at me. "You couldn't even do it the first time."

"Fuck you!" Before he can do anymore, I could hear more footsteps coming. Unsure of whom it was I resumed running through the cemetery until I stopped at a gateway hiding behind a pillar.

Breathing heavily, I took a moment to relax until a hand grabbed hold of me. I reacted by twisting the wrist quickly and reversing our positions with my attacker pinned to the wall. That was until I notice the arm did not belong to my attacker but to Detective Jane Rizzoli. "God damn it, Rizzoli," I cussed as I released the arm quickly. She pulled it away and glared at me. "Damn it, Marx," she cussed back at me.

"Why are you here?"

She looked at me, "Maura told me that the man, who attacked you, went after you and I saw you run in here. You okay?"

I pulled out the note, handing it to her; she started to unfold it as I stated to her, "I'm a dead teen." Her jaw clenched as she pulled out another note and handed it to me, I took it and read it aloud.

"_This is only the beginning."_

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting. Sick to my stomach hence the not so quick update but I'm resting and typing away Ch. 4 as we speak. Review, pm me ideas if you got some, and do my poll on my author's page! Thanks and Hugs!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry guys. I got two papers due, trying to type those, having writer's block and my grandma went to the hospital. Some busy Thanksgiving. Well, Happy Thanksgiving and I'm sorry this is so short and that it might suck, but its a filler until I write the next chapter. Maybe inspiration will strike me on Tuesday when the show is back on! I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this except Kris Marx and story**

* * *

Ch. 4: Stubbornness

"I'm fifteen years old, Joseph," I addressed to Father Price by his first name, irritated. I was taken into a local shop, hidden in the backroom with Price, Jane, and her two partners. Maura sat beside me but I kept my space. "I'm independent and I can take care myself."

"Kris, you almost got killed twice," Price argued with me. "For once in this lifetime, stop being stubborn."

This was a conversation Price and I had long before over the years about my stubbornness and independency. We were so close to each other and these were one of the topics we couldn't agree with it.

I knew we had an audience but I ignore them completely until Jane spoke, "Look Marx, we get that you want to be on your own but look what's happening."

"We want you safe, Ms. Marx," added Sergeant Detective Korsak. "You will be under protective custody until this man is capture as well as his followers."

"That is until the trial, I know how the system works," I grudged.

"Kris, for my sanity, do this." I could feel Price's eyes staring at me, I tried to keep looking down but I knew that I had to look up at his hazel eyes sooner or later. I looked at them and they pleaded for me to do this shit. I finally gave in and slouched against the table causing Price to smile and hug me. He turned toward the detectives, "I was planning for myself to leave for a conference out of state but it seems that I need to stay close with Kris."

"Actually," Jane retorted, "if you stay with Kris, you might be in danger. So if you leaving the state keep you safe, it would help."

"That means Kris has to be with someone else, under a guardianship for the time being."

"She would be under protective custody under another guardian…"

"I don't have another guardian," I cut in immediately. "No other family but Price." I circled around the table and looked intently at Jane.

"That can't be," Jane argued.

I raised an eyebrow which drew Price's attention, "Kris Marx.."

_Too late_. "Detective, I've been an orphan since I was ten. My mother I never knew, my brother I haven't seen since he went into drugs, and my father abandoned me. Do I need to include anything else in that list," I interrogated. "Maybe I need to mention that my childhood sucked ass also." I then took a breath and quickly turned away, escorting myself to the church to pack my things.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Kris walked off with two officers behind her. Price sighed and walked to the front of the shop with Vince and Barry with them. "I never seen a kid as much as an ass as her," Jane stated to me as we both sat down.

"It's a defense mechanism," I simply answered. "Kris exhibits reactions of someone who is scare but doesn't know how to react to it. The only way they react is by stubbornness, or in her case, rudeness." I then noticed that Jane's eyebrow was arch up, "What?"

"Nothing," she casually answered. If I wasn't proper and knew there were better words in the dictionary, I would call 'bullshit' at Jane. But Jane seemed to continue, "Funny how you call her by her first name."

_Ah, that's why._ "I happened to know Kris."

"How?!"

I slowly explained that Kris was part of a Protégé program. How she was a wonderful musician until one day, she just stopped. I never saw her after the day I met her and it seemed it was the last time I was going to see her until now.

Jane looked at me for a moment then rested her hand on her cheek, "So you knew her before she was so…jerkish?" I nodded slowly, "I didn't think she was kind."

"She can be sweet and kind. Very intelligent mind also." I touched Jane's hands, "She's really gifted, Jane."

"Her name seems familiar," Jane stated to me.

"How so?"

"Jane and I met her," I turned to see Jane's younger brother, Frankie. He walked in with his uniform hat, placing it on the table, "Jane, that kid was the same kid who saved me in that car accident."

"What do you mean," I looked at them confused. "What accident?" Jane looked at bit confused for a moment, she glanced at me for a sec then back to Frankie. "You might want to sit Maura," Jane told me. I sat down then looked at both Frankie and Jane.

I'm going to learn more information that might help me in understanding this adolescent.

* * *

**Read, review, give ideas, and do the poll on my main page! Hugs!**


	7. Chapter 5

**AU note: Done! Extra long for you guys and yay, Rizzoli and Isles are back! They make us wait too long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the teen and story.**

* * *

Ch. 5: Custody

I discovered that Officer Frankie Rizzoli was going to be my driver to wherever I was going to protective custody. He was telling me all about how he was trying to become a Detective like his sister. "So yeah…I just want Jane proud of me," he sighed.

"She sounds proud, Frankie," I replied.

"Yeah, do you have siblings, Kris?"

I looked away for a moment, "Um…well…it's complicated." I could feel Frankie's eyes watching me; this was definitely a time that I didn't want to tell that story, not at all. I looked up at him, "I thought I had a sibling."

Before he could even say anything, the police radio went crazy. "We got a DB over at Clover and Rocks," the radio buzzed. Frankie turned the radio downed while I sat up a bit, leaning forward a bit.

"Aren't you going to the call," I asked immediately.

He looked over his shoulder, "I'm supposed to take you to Headquarters."

"Frankie, it's just a dead body," he gave me a shock look as I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I learned police codes but, back to the subject at hand, drive down to the scene."

"But-" I pointed to the radio then raised the volume a bit. The radio repeated the call again with me handing him the radio, he took it and sighed, "10-4 on the DB call, on my way." I smiled and quickly moved from the backseat to the front seat, smiling.

We pulled up to a street corner to see the crime scene tape already up. I watched as a crowd surrounded the tape, Frankie placed the cruiser into park. I leaned forward to look out the window but Frankie pushed me back into the seat, giving me a pointed look. "Stay in here," he ordered.

I looked at him then back out the window, "But Frankie…"

"Stay." I groaned loudly and crossed my arms as I slid down in my seat. Frankie then opened the door and walked out to the crime scene. I looked around for a bit to see that it was a small crowd; I zip my jacket up as I got out of the car and walked over.

"I can't believe you, Frankie! That kid needs to be at Headquarters now," I could hear Jane tell her brother. I looked a bit passed the officers to see Maura hovering over a dead body; blood pooled by it. "The murderer wants her dead and this is the first civilian that got killed by him," she pointed behind her.

"Does it matter, Detective," I asked. The two Rizzolis looked at me as I went under the crime scene tape staying within my limit, avoiding affecting the scene.

Jane looked at me, "You are suppose to be in protective custody."

"I get that," I looked passed her and my eyes widened at the body, "That's him." I walked on the scene and crouched beside Maura. "Can you roll his sleeve up?" She nodded and rolled the sleeve and on the arm, staring at me was the dragon tattoo. I bit my lip, "That's the man attacked me."

Everyone circled me immediately at that statement. "You sure," Detective Frost asked.

"I can recognize the big arm that tried to kill me again," I looked down at the body, "but it looks like someone killed him."

"You think," Jane sarcastically questioned.

"Oh it's definite," Maura answered. I looked at her for a moment to see that there was total seriousness in her answer, I shook my head as Jane rolled her eyes, "Maur, it was sarcasm but back to business. You," she pointed to me, "have to go to Headquarters."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll see everyone there."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Kris was definitely not the same kid I met that day Frankie got in the crash. She was more mature, independent, and stubborn; it was a deadly combo. Returning from the scene, the first thing I was going to do was talk to Maura about the body.

"Janie," I turned to see my Ma walking out of the Division One Café to grab me to see Kris sitting in one of the seats, eating. "Have you met Kris? She's such a sweet girl; so polite and well-mannered unlike some people."

"Ma, Kris is my witness for my triple homicide. Of course, I met her," I told my Ma. She gawked at me then looked at Kris who simply gave me a small nod.

Immediately, she pulled Kris in a tight hug, "Oh, you poor thing! You will be safe with my Janie and Frankie on the job." I could see Kris turning a bright red, trying to breathe through my Ma's chokehold.

"Ma, let go of Kris." She looked down and immediately released, giving an apologetic smile to the teenager. Kris gave a small smile as I grabbed her by her hood of her jacket, pulling her away.

"Hey, hey, choking me here," I heard her complain. _Typical teenager_, I released her jacket as she coughed a bit. She looked at me then adjusted her clothes while I pressed the down button to the elevator. "Why do you wear that," I asked her.

"Cause I do," she retorted. Her eyes glanced at me and for a moment, I got caught off guard by the sheer shine of the blue in her eyes; they were as strong and distinctive like Maura's hazel eyes. She yawned, "So where are we going?"

"To the morgue."

"Really?!"

_That was not typical._ "You sound too excited for my liking, Kris."

She shrugged, "I'm a fifteen year old forensics major at BCU, Rizzoli. I was always…unique."

"I knew that the moment you saved my brother," she quickly looked at me and sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause I've changed." The elevator doors opened and she entered in, looking at me. I stood beside her as she clicked the down button to the morgue.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I stood over the body on my autopsy table. The body had a gunshot wound to the head in close contact, creating a blast wound that removed part of the cerebral cortex. I looked down at his knuckles to see scratch marks that were consistent to punching someone, that someone being Kris.

"Maura, what you got," I looked up to see Jane enter with Kris quickly following behind. Her contusions were barely visible; either for the fact that she was a quick healer or that she hid it behind make up.

I placed the sheet over the body and pulled out his file. "His name is Dmitri Greggs. A healthy thirty two year old," I informed.

"Gunshot killed him, I assume?"

"Jane, how many times do I tell you never to assume? It might have been a dynamite or-"

"You said 'might' so it is the gunshot wound."

I sighed, "Yes Jane, the bullet killed him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kris curiously grab some gloves and pull the sheet off; she studied the body for a moment then the gunshot wound. "Maura, by chance, did you find a note at the crime scene," she inquired.

_A note?_ "No, I have not." She then pulled a note out of her pocket, the same one she given when Dmitri tried to kill her. She handed it to Jane, "That's the note the killer sent me. He says he was protecting me, I don't understand how unless he's delusional."

"Didn't he say something about deliberation," Jane inquired.

"Yeah, said it was time for his deliberation and that God found him guilty. It's a disorder if I'm correct," I watched as Kris sat down, going to her pocket and pulled out her glasses. She grabbed my laptop and typed on it. "Ah, here it is!"

Jane and I walked over to her and a small article was up on the computer. "Religious delusions are the belief that they are God and or work for God. A common symptom is voices in their heads of religious figures, you get?"

"I understand that but why cops," Jane inquired.

"Authority," I answered. "Cops are authority when on a religious means God is authority also."

"So he's pissed because we have authority. Just randomly killing good men," Jane angrily said.

"Now, he's after cops and me," Kris gently said as she looked up at us. She bit her lip gently then stood up looking at the body for a moment then back to us. "So…who's my guardian in this protective custody?"

Jane scratched the back of her neck, "Sister Winifred."

"Nooooooo," Kris whined. "You got me stuck with her. I'm going to die an early death from her."

I laughed a bit and gently touched Jane's arm, "Jane, how about I take Kris in?" Kris and Jane both looked at me with shock expressions.

"Maura, you have my Ma already at your guest house, Tommy comes with little TJ, and now you want to bring a teenager. It's starting to not be your house anymore," Jane argued a bit.

"Jane, I love the company and your family is mine. Also I don't think Kris won't mind?" Kris shook her head and smiled at me.

"If you want, I can help around the house. It only seems fair," she insisted.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

Everyone left the morgue but the computer was still on when an email came in and automatically opened up.

_To Detectives and young Kris Marx,_

"_Everyone knows that time is Death, that Death hides in clocks. Imposing another time powered by the Clock of the Imagination, however, can refuse his law. Here, freed of the Grim Reaper's scythe, we learn that pain is knowledge and all knowledge pain."_

_This is a warning. Heed it well for I kill you sooner than you think._

* * *

**Review, comment, PM me if you like to give an idea! Your support makes my days! Also the poll on my page will finally be done by Dec. 3. Another one will be up soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: My apologizes if this suck, finals are rolling in and it's call my attention is a bit divided. This is a bit more information about Kris but there's a purpose for my madness. Mistakes are all mine and I apologize and those who did my poll, peanut butter on a spoon won!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kris Marx and the story.**

* * *

Ch. 6: Peanut Butter

Being in protective custody is a great to compare to being cage like an animal. Maura and I were drop off at her house with Maura going to the guesthouse for a moment (seriously a guesthouse) and I went inside immediately. I walked in and the first word that fell from my mouth, "Shit…." The house was nice, big, and overall fancy because I never seen a house as nice as hers.

I placed my bag down by the sofa and wandered into the kitchen. My stomach suddenly growled I patted it gently. This was the price for me not eating all the food that Angela gave. It growled again, "Calm down my tummy." I went over to a drawer, opening it to find a big tablespoon. I then opened the refrigerator to search for my snack.

_Let us see, this is so a typical doctor's fridge. Healthy food, strawberries, leaves, cacti…ok…come on, she has to have some._ "Aha," I pulled out the jar of peanut butter and scooped a spoonful before turning back to walk. That was until I tripped over a giant rock. "What the-" I looked at the rock, observing it for a moment before touching it. _Wonder why there's a rock in the kitchen?_

Suddenly the rock moved.

"Sweet Jesus," I exclaimed, jumping on the marble counter. Maura must have heard me cause two minutes later, she came running in with her Prada heels hitting the floor. She looked up at me, seeing me on the counter with my favorite snack holding my legs close to me.

"Kris, what's wrong," she worried.

"Did you forget to mention that you got a pet, Doc?"

"Oh you mean Bass?"

I looked down at the creäture, "Bass? That thing has a name?"

"That 'thing' is an African Spurred Tortoise." I suddenly released the hold of my legs and climbed down, crouching beside Bass. I touched him then started to pet him, "Now I've seen everything. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bass. I'll be rooming with you for a bit."

I watched as the tortoise's head pop out, look at me then went back into his shell. I stood back up and began to eat my peanut butter as I return to the living room. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom," Maura told me.

"I'll be fine here," I shrugged. It wasn't as if I was not grateful, I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone could ever do for me but I felt too watched. It was something I was use to do anyways. I then pulled out a couple of photos, setting up my 'room'. I was use to sleeping in a living room due to my time when I was a kid.

* * *

"_Matthew, are we there yet," a younger Kris Marx asked._

"_Almost Kiddo," he simply replied. _

_She was maybe nine; her father was in Afghanistan while her big brother watched over her. Lately though, Matthew had seemed to wander off in his studies, going out more than usual. He looked skinner than his normal tone body and much older, with sores over his hands._

_They had pulled up to an old building, looking somewhat condemned. "Why are we here," she curiously asked._

"_I need to grab something," he approached a young man about his age. They both started to talk, with her only hearing certain words such as 'deal', 'cash', and the 'speed'. "Come on, Kiddo," Matthew gently said as they began to walk home._

_When they arrived, Matthew immediately went to the bedroom closing the door. All the other doors were locking in the apartment, leaving Kris in the living room again to sleep in. She patted the pillows before she rested her head down, gazing at the door, and waiting until her brother emerges from the room._

* * *

"Nothing new at all," I mumbled to myself. I placed the photo of my brother back into my bag. I was all set; pillows, a blanket, and enough room for me to move around if Maura has guest.

I hear the door unlock to see Jane come in. "Maura," she called out as she closed the door then noticed that I was in the room. "Hey."

"Hey."

She looked down at her feet for a moment until she said, "He sent another letter via email."

"Doesn't that involve going through department firewalls?"

"Somehow he broke through."

"That's not reassuring to me, Jane," I told her, waving my peanut butter around. "How can I be protected when a firewall in the BPD just got hacked through?" I swung my spoon more before it went flying across the room on the wall by Jane.

She looked at me, "What were you trying to do? Kill me with peanut butter?"

"Not quite…" I suddenly heard Maura's shoes returning to the living room, forcing me to go quickly in front of the spot to cover it. Jane started to laugh until I hit her shin, she yelped then silent herself when Maura came back in.

"Jane, I didn't hear you come in," Maura smiled. Jane gave a horrible fake smile while I smile beside her; Maura suspiciously looked at us and looked at my spoon. "You ate all of it?"

"I was hungry."

"Ok," she then looked at Jane, "Toxicology results came in and they found traces of Nembutal in his system."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's a sleeping sedative. Many people abuse it but, why would he have the sedative in his system."

"I found a needle mark on the arm."

"The killer injected it in him," Jane pieced everything together. "Instead of heroin or even meth…"

"It was a sedative to knock him out and kill him with a bullet. That's why there was no sign of self-defense," I completed the sentence. I moved away from the wall and started to pace, "The only way to get sedatives let alone Nembutal is if you go to a doctor or get from the streets."

"I can check the Drug Unit."

"I'll come with you." Jane opened the door with me following behind her. Maura looked at us then notice the peanut butter on the wall.

"Why is there peanut butter on my white wall?"

* * *

**So guys, I like to have a theme for Kris, a small music chapter for later in the story. If you got ideas love to hear them. I like it to have a meaning such as love and/or hurt. Lyrics are very important. Review, suggest, criticize! Hugs!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay! Almost Christmas! Here you go guys. Review, comment, ideas, PM me! If you know a good song that totally sounds sutiable for Kris, let me know. I'm searching my stuff also. Hugs and tis the season!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this excpet Kris and the story.**

* * *

Ch. 7: Drive By

The Drug Unit was a floor below the Homicide Unit, according to Jane, her ex partner should know something about the Nembutal. We arrived on the floor, all eyes were on us and some were unwelcome. Jane exited the elevator and looked at Maura and I. "I'm going to talk to Dan," she told us. "It shouldn't take too long."

Maura and I took a seat by one of the doors. I lowered my head and looked down at the floor, slowly tapping a tune. I closed my eyes trying to block any sound out except for the beat. "Kris," I raised my head slightly with Maura lightly stopping my leg.

"Sorry," I apologized softly.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Well looky here, Kris G. L. Marx," I closed my eyes and wincing inwardly. I turned my head to acknowledge the voice, seeing a tall Caucasian who had no hair; his gray eyes stared down at me as he smirked at me. "I did not expect you to come back here anytime soon," he told me.

"Hello Detective Jones," I greeted cordially.

"Now why are you here, shrimp," _Oh my god, he didn't just call me that._

"She's here with Detective Rizzoli and me," Maura told him. I took a glance at Maura who protectively wrapped her arm around my shoulder. It was somewhat endearing, "It's only for a moment, Detective and then we are blow this stand."

"Popsicle, Maura. Blow this popsicle stand," I whisper. Maura gave an apologetic smile as I looked up at him, "I'm under protective custody, Jones."

"For what?"

"None of your business."

_Oh no_, I looked too defensive in this comment and he took advantage of this as he smirked more, "Is it because of your brother?"

"Leave Matthew out of this conversation, Jones."

I could feel Maura's grip around my shoulder as she looked over to see Jane. The detective went around and touched Maura's arm. "What about her brother," Jane asked.

"Her brother used a lot of drugs. He was a junkie; she had to bail him out all the time at only age 8. He was nothing."

"FUCK YOU," I tried to charge toward him but I was pull back harshly by Jane. "He was a great man and brother. Don't you dare insult him!"

"But what happened to your brother?" I backed out of Maura's hold and walked out of the area, going down the staircase fast, emerging back in the lobby of BPD.

"Kris," I heard my name being call. "Kris, hold up." I stopped and turned back around, seeing Jane and Maura chasing us. Jane quickly stopped, "What the fuck was that about?"

"Jane, language," Maura scolded but the detective gave her a 'really right now' look before looking back at me. "What was that whole scene about," Jane asked again.

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

Jane shrugged and glanced at Maura, "What did you find out?"

Jane glanced at Maura as she glanced back, we all walked into the café to see Jane's mom waiting for us, handing Jane and Maura coffee while I simply sat at the counter. "According to Dan, Nembutal has been the latest drug on the streets to buy. Local dealers use it to calm their junkies if things get out of hand," Jane mentioned.

"How do they get it," Maura asked.

"That's what the Drug Unit is trying to find out."

"But it doesn't matter in your case," I answered. Angela placed a cup of water in front of me causing me to smile at her.

"What's important is how it got into the killer's hand and how I'm going to stay safe?"

"You are safe but you can't leave like that. Jones is an ass but how do you know him?" I looked down at my glass, feeling the memories flooded in.

* * *

_Young Kris stepped off the elevator to see Matthew sitting on a bench, right by him was Detective Jones. "Matt," she called out to him. The college student looked up at his sister in disappointment. She approached him, seeing the needle marks on his arms, "Matt, what did you do?"_

"_He was doing dope, found him in an alleyway," Jones told Kris. He smirked at the girl as she touched her brother's cheek. "He's being charged-"_

"_With what?"_

"_Possession of narcotics."_

_That was some jail time and if Matt went to jail, Kris wouldn't have anyone to care for her until her father returned. "Is there anything we can do to not be charge," Kris offered._

_Jones smirked, "I need a new CI."_

* * *

"Kris," I looked over at Jane, "you ok? You zoned out."

I rubbed my temples, "Sorry. Old memories that's all. I know Jones due to my brother, nothing more to say." Jane nodded while we all grouped into the café. It was not looking good, no leads except that Nembutal being use.

"Well what do you guys do," Angela suddenly asked. We all shrugged.

"_VANILLA_," I looked up to see a ragged African-American who entered the café. He was carrying a motorcycle helmet, which he placed it on the counter and looked at Jane. "Hey Vanilla," he greeted.

Jane rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Rondo?"

He smiled, "Can't I say 'hi' to my favorite detective, her lovely mom, and the pretty doctor?"

"Rondo, I'm the only detective you know, oh but never mind what's with that," she indicated to the motorcycle helmet.

"Oh this, well I got a friend who gave me this and stuff," he started. I got out of my chair and went over to the window to check out his ride. I could see Jane's cruiser and the tow trucker, Mo then finally I saw it, Rondo's ride.

I turned back, saying loudly, "You got a 1990 Fat boy motorcycle. How the hell you get that?"

"My friend gave it to me," he looked at me. "Who are you?"

"Kris Marx."

"Rondo, you seem like a 'Cinnamon' to me," he grinned.

Jane immediately went beside me, "One, don't call her that. Two, why do you have that thing," she gestured to the cycle.

Rondo shrugged, "Do you know anyone who can repair it? It's a bit old and needs some tender love and care."

"No, Rondo, I don-"

"I can do it," I cut in. Jane looked at me, "I need something to do, Jane. I'm being cooped up in a house, so might as well have something to entertain me." I looked over at Rondo and placed my hand out for the keys, he handed it to me then I asked, "By chance, Rondo, do you know anything about recent sales of Nembutal?"

"Actually I do, some guy is selling right now, over at Clovers Ave," he answered. "Hangs at some club." I handed him a ten-dollar bill, "It's a music club, very popular."

I nodded and handed him a twenty-dollar bill. I turned around to see Frost and Korsak joining us, I decided to walk out of the lobby. "I got you a lovely lead," I told them. I handed the address to them with a bright smile. I gently turned my head to notice a car pulling slowly up to Headquarters, the window slowly going down.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Gun," I heard Kris shout. Everyone in the lobby hit the floor as a rain of bullets came. I could hear some feet move and a low rumble. I looked up and stood up quickly, "Everyone ok?" Korsak and Frost nodded, I quickly went into the café to see Maura and Ma ok, as well as Rondo.

The windows were shatter, the doors took multiple bullets and surprisingly, no one was hit but there was one problem out of this whole situation. "Where's Kris," I suddenly asked. I ran over to the window to see that the motorcycle was gone.

Kris had gone missing.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got somewhat carried away in my typing. Well here's a long chapter for you guys. Review, PM, etc. I also have a poll on my profile for fun because its only three more days until Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kris and the story. Also I don't own the song 'Too Close' by Alex Clare. Note that the lyrics are in italics and bold.**

* * *

Ch. 8: Too Close

**Jane's POV**

We all gathered in the bullpen. We had a drive by luckily with no one wounded or dead. It scared everyone shitless but what got everyone concern was that Kris went MIA. How do you lose a fifteen year old? Hell I don't even know.

"How can we lose her," I asked Korsak. "She was right next to us then fuckin' disappeared like she was Houdini."

"Actually Houdini is known for his escape artist tricks especially his handcuff escape," Maura corrected. I glared at my best friend; this was not the time for her to Google even though it was something she did in nervous habit.

"So you expect me to handcuff the kid next time?" Maura looked at me and rolled my eyes, in my entire career as a homicide detective, this never happened. I never had a person vanish as she did.

"Isn't it strange," we all looked at Frost. He hunched over a bit, "This guy wants police officers, is delusional, and then decides to do a drive by on a police station, trying to kill a teenage witness. It makes no sense."

"Unless Kris knows something," Maura mentioned.

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok, explain how that is possible?"

"Repress memories," she simply answered. She walked over and pointed to a picture on Kris, "It's possible that Kris was traumatized enough that her thoughts have become repressed. It's psychological for her brain was motivated to forget hence the repress memories."

"So how do we get her to remember if she has this?"

Maura shrugged, "Psychotherapy is one way and another is having it being triggered by sight, sound, taste, smell, or touch. Those are the most known ways to have her remember."

"That's if we find her."

Suddenly the phone to my desk began to ring. "Detective Rizzoli," I answered cautiously.

"_Hi Jane,"_ greeted Kris' voice.

"Kris, where the hell are you," I barked into the phone. Everyone quickly went around me, listening in a bit.

"_I'm safe, not a scratch on me,"_ she replied quietly. I could hear some cars in the background. _"Put me on speaker."_

I placed the phone on speaker, "You're on speaker." Everyone leaned in.

"_I went to check out Rondo's info and the club is named Ace. I know sucky name but I used to work here as a musician to get a couple bucks here and there."_

"So?"

"_So they know me and I get easier access. I can go under an alias and be in disguise."_

I looked over at Korsak, "I'm not sure. That's a bit risky; chances of her getting hurt are high."

"But, we got a good chance too," Korsak told me.

"It makes her bait also," Frost argued as he began to do a trace of Kris' location.

"_Yes and no,"_ Kris added. _"You guys can meet me later tonight. Just be dressed in civilian clothes because these guys can smell cops from a mile away. Be set and ready with cuffs also."_

"Why?"

"_The manager said it was ok if we do arrest the guy. He says we are good as long as you don't bring attention to yourselves. I'll see you soon."_

The line then went dead. I looked up at Frost, who shook his head, telling me that they didn't get a trace. I look down at the address then back at the team, "So what do you think?"

"It's worth a shot," Korsak answered. "We can blend in; we just need the 'ok' from Cavanaugh."

I nodded then without even turning, I could hear Maura excitedly say, "Great! It gives me some time to pick an outfit!"

"You're not coming," I argued.

"Yes I am because who else knows how to treat Nembutal and also I'm not letting you go undercover wearing your man boots."

_God help me…_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I arrived at the club fast, Rondo's or my motorcycle definitely needed to get repair. I placed it in the back, keeping hidden away. The manager went to one of the back rooms, in my hand I found some clothes that were left behind in one of the dressing rooms. I started to get dress, fixing my disguise. If the killer was there, I hope he couldn't recognize me. I dressed in a long sleeve gray dress shirt with a black vest over it; I pat my chest to make sure the plate was in place. I fixed my hair into a high bun; making it look short then I hid it under my fedora style hat.

I took a quick glance in the mirror. "Damn I look good," I smiled and in that I noticed that I still had my appearance, wearing my contacts. I hadn't worn glasses in a while but I think it was time for them to final wear them permanently. I took out my wired glasses, placing them on; I looked at the mirror and smiled. My disguise was complete, looking like a totally different person and gender. I smiled at my glasses, "I'm definitely wearing these more often."

I then heard the crowd coming in. I glanced at the clock. It was time to go out and investigate.

"John, you must notice somebody stick out to you. This guy is a dealer of prescribed Nembutal," I asked the manager. I took a seat at the bar casually in an angle that had me watch the front door. He looked down, "I brought cash in for you. Help an old friend out?"

He looked around. I looked over my shoulder slightly then out of the corner of my eye. He grabbed a glass and poured some water for me, leaning in, "There's this one guy, he looks like any ordinary bum but he always sits in that back booth. People come and go from there but that's all I know."

I nodded quietly. I then heard the door open, seeing the team coming in. Frost and Korsak walked in dressed in slacks and collared shirts. They went straight to the bar and sitting several seats away from me. I then saw Jane and Maura coming in after them. Maura was dress in a nice black dress while Jane was dress in jeans and a light blue button blouse, a brown leather jacket over it. They walked to a booth and took a seat.

Now all we needed was the dealer.

A couple minutes later, John tapped the table, pointing subtly to the door. I glanced over to see a man wearing ragged clothes, walking to the back booth, in his hand was a small duffle bag. I looked around one last time seeing that the club was finally busy. I looked at John.

"Show time."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Maura and I sat down, looking around to see if we can identify Kris. "Anything yet," I asked quietly into my earpiece.

"Nah, if she's here, she blended in well," Frost answered.

"How hard is it to find a teenager in this place?" Suddenly two drinks came, "We didn't order anything."

The waiter nodded, "I know, it's courtesy of one of our musicians, left a note for you." As he walked off, Maura took her napkin and opened the paper. She handed it to me, "It's from Kris."

I looked at the note and read it aloud, "_Guy in back booth with duffle is our dealer. He's a cautious person. I'll create a distraction. - KM."_ I glanced over to see the dealer; he looked a bit jumpy. I observed for a little more, noticing that occasionally, someone would come to him, do a small whisper then he would hand something to them. "How do you think she's going to distract?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a treat tonight. I present my old friend, Matt Marcs."

My head snapped to the front of the stage to see a person walking on stage, wearing a hat. I raised an eyebrow as the person approached the microphone. "Hey everyone, um…let's get this party starting," the voice quietly said to the microphone. It took me a bit to recognize the voice for it was a bit lower. I had to admit Kris' disguise was convincing.

"Jane, start moving," Korsak ordered.

**"__****Y**ou know I'm not one to break promises. I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe."

Maura smiled brightly and I smirked slightly. I got up quickly and began to move against the crowd, keeping my eye on the dealer who looked up at Kris. I then noticed that one man approached the dealer whispering in his ear.

"**_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend. But there's something inside that I need to release. Which way is right, which way is wrong. How do I say that I need to move on?"_**

"How much for a case load," the man quietly asked as I eavesdrop. I leaned against the booth casually continuing to listen in while watching. She took a glance up.

**"_You know we're headed separate ways…And it feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you…So I'll be on my way."_**

"Maura was not kidding, she's good," I said to myself.

"A case load of Nembutal is a lot, I need it for my boss," the dealer replied. The dealer leaned in, "He's out to kill a person who's interfering with his plans."

_What plans?_

**"_And it feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing that I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself. And its feels like I am just too close to love you. So I'll be on my way…so I'll be on my way."_**

"He's out to kill a teenager named Kris Marx and get rid of the Boston PD permanently," the dealer explained. "Speaking of Boston PD…"

Suddenly he bolted and I went after him.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two chapters done within three days time. This is awesome! First off, I want to wish you guys a Merry Christmas. Also I like to thank all the readers, followers, favs, and reviews I get. It makes me happy that you are giving this a chance. You know the awesome drill: review, criticize, PM me if you have an idea or want me to address something in the story. Again, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this except Kris and the story.**

**Final question: Who would want at your Christmas Party? Do the poll and pick your choices on my profile. Now on with the story...**

* * *

Ch. 9: The Deliberator

**Jane's POV**

This guy was fast; he pushed through a crowd while I heard Frost and Korsak chased after also. "Frost, stick with Jane," Korsak ordered him as he stopped to pull out his phone. Frost and I continued to chase after the suspect. He climbed over a fence with Frost chasing him over the fence; I had to go around and caught up with Frost who was running down the street.

"Boy this guy can run," I muttered to myself. Suddenly the door to the front of the club opened, having him crashing into it. Frost and I slowed down, cuffing him immediately. I looked up at the person to thank them and to my surprise, Kris stood at the doorway.

She pulled off her hat, taking her ponytail off, and letting her hand run through her hair. "Well, that was fun," she simply stated. She looked up at me and smiled, "You can yell at me now for leaving now."

"I'll do that later."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I got a long lecture from Jane, Maura, Angela and Cavanaugh for my carelessness and that was not even in that order. After the lecture, I went with Frost to observe the interrogation, which I begged to see.

"Only to watch, ok," Frost told me. I grabbed a chair and took a seat watching as the interrogation began.

The suspect, learning his name is Lionel Bernstein, was sitting in chair handcuffed. Frankie was with him, keeping an eye on him. Suddenly Jane and Korsak came in; both took a seat down in front of him. "So who are you working for," Jane immediately asked.

Lionel looked up at Jane, "He's a great man." _Oh boy, another mental one, _my mind immediately thought. "He will end you and that teenager. Things will be right."

"How so," Korsak inquired. I observed reading Lionel's mannerisms as he leaned back, relaxing at this question.

I look at Frost, "He thinks he has the upper hand since he carries information." Frost nodded. Then I had a strange feeling, a feeling of being watch. I looked over to see that Lionel was staring right at me. A shiver went down my spine as I looked away.

"I know my boss will kill her. He'll succeed and he left a note," he handed the note to Jane. She took it and looked down at it then showed Korsak.

"What does it mean?"

"Ask Kris, she'll know," he answered.

"Who's your boss," Korsak asked, looking into his eyes.

Lionel smirked, "He's the Deliberator and the one who will end you for good." Korsak and Jane stood having Frankie take him down for booking, being charge of conspiracy to murder and distributing narcotics.

They walked out and Jane handed me the note, "Can you translate it?"

I observed the note, seeing that it was long, precise, and overall, in Latin. I looked up at her and nodded, "It's going to take a bit." I suddenly yawned.

Jane looked at me and gently tugged at my arm, "Come on, Kiddo. You need sleep." I looked up at her at the sound of 'Kiddo'. My face turned solemn as I stood up, "What's up?"

"Don't call me 'Kiddo'," I ordered as I began to walk to the bullpen.

"Why not?"

"_Come on, Kiddo,_" I heard in my ear, not Jane's voice but my brother's. "It's something personal," I answered as we walked out.

R&I

"My god, Janie, Do you not let this child sleep," Angela saw me when I came into Maura's house. She immediately grabbed me and sat me down, "I bet you are hungry."

"A little," I replied softly. I looked down at the note, beginning to translate. Jane walked over and took a seat beside me as I began to read it to myself.

"What's it say," Jane inquired as she placed her feet on the coffee table.

I looked at her, "It says, '_Nox ruit et sol. Tum quia amnis margine Oceanum. In aliud dieli tempus incidat.'_"

"English, Marx," Jane huffed. "You are as bad as Maura with her 'Googlemouth'."

"The night falls and the sun rises…The horizon seeing both as the river flows to the ocean. Another…will fall…in a day's time," I translated. "Shit, you got twenty-four hours to find out what this means before he kills again."

Jane quickly stood, taking her cell out. I watched as she called Frost and waving good-bye as she left the house. I sighed placing the note down and standing up. "Kris," I looked at Angela, "you want to help cook? It could get things done faster."

I walked and went over to Mrs. Rizzoli, "What are you making, Mrs. Rizzoli?" She smiled at me and gently held up the wooden spoon to me, I took a taste. "Wow, that's good."

"It's my sauce for the pasta and Kris, call me Angela," she simply told me. She handed me a knife, "Can you chop the onions for me?" I nodded and grabbed the onion, chopping it fast and unfazed of the smell.

There was a silence. I could hear Angela humming softly as I placed the onion, I enjoyed the time I had with Angela. The first time I truly felt normal around someone, it was refreshing. "I like doing this, Angela," I told her.

"Didn't you ever do this with your mother," she asked nonchalantly.

"Actually, I never met my mom," I answered quietly. She stopped cooking, ready to apologize but I stopped her, "You didn't know, so don't apologize. I don't really talk about it but she died…"

"How?"

I looked down going over to stir the sauce, "She died after I was born. I didn't get to know her much. I lived on a marine base with my dad and brother. My dad was deployed to Afghanistan for a whole year. My brother and I took care of each other. He was so bright then he decided to do drugs, he changed."

"And your father," Angela inquired also. I looked up at her, seeing a sad but sympathetic look in her eyes.

I sighed, "He came back but he changed too. He abandoned us." All of the sudden, Angela enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back and rested my head against her shoulder. This was the first time that I actually told someone about my past. The first time, I felt relief instead of a heavy burden.

Angela pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Come on now, sweetie. Let's get this done." She turned back to the food and resumed cooking.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I arrived home first; Jane had to check on Jo Friday after going over maps to figure out the riddle that the 'Deliberator' left. She was exhausted but she still was returning to work after the quick check. I opened the front door, entering to the smell of pasta and the sound of laughter. I looked over into the kitchen to see Kris sitting in one of the chairs as Angela was talking.

"…then Janie decided that it was ok to run across the aisle of the church, butt naked. She was a cute baby," Angela laughed.

Kris chuckled lightly then turned. "Hey Maura, dinner is already and don't worry, I took a nap."

"Pretty long one too, three hours," Angela added. Kris smiled, showing the first time a sign of a youth in her.

I smiled back and placed my jacket in the coat closet then walked over, "I'm glad you slept, Kris. Jane said that you were exhausted."

"I was," she simply answered.

Angela looked at me and gently pointed to the side as she sweetly asked, "Kris, can you get the desert ready?" Kris nodded and began to work on the desert while Angela pulled me to the side.

"Is something wrong, Angela," I worried.

She glanced over at Kris who was busy with the deserts, "There's a lot I need to tell you."

* * *

_A patrol car was driving down the street, passing Boston Harbor. They decided to pull over for a bit. "We've been patrolling for hours," said the officer to his partner. His partner nodded as they stepped out of the car for a moment, "Do you think it's safe to be out here?"_

"_Dude, we are armed with guns, I doubt the Deliberator is going to come," his partner argued._

"_Are you so sure, gentlemen," before the men could react, they felt a prick in the side of their necks. They dropped to their knees and the Deliberator stood in front of them. He pulls the trigger back._

_The officers tried to fight the sedative off but they felt tried, their body could not fight it off. "Your deliberation is done. You are found guilty in God's eyes for not protecting the innocent, abandoning them in their time of need. Now you end," the Deliberator judged._

_Suddenly two gunshots went off._


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wanted Rizzoli and Isles for Christmas, sadly, I did not get them but I have Kris and this story!**

* * *

Ch. 10: Sniper's Day Out

"_Time of death was 10:30 in the evening," the medical examiner spoke. "Overdosed on heroin."_

"_He was clean; he was clean for three months."_

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Marx."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, sitting up fast, feeling the sweat coming down my face. I gently wiped it away as I grabbed my watch checking the time. I groaned quietly enough so I did not wake Maura but I didn't like the time. It was freaking four in the morning.

I decided to get up, shifting off the sofa as I walked into the kitchen to grab water until I noticed a note on the counter. I went over and lifted it up, seeing Maura's handwriting. "_Kris, I was called to a crime scene at Boston Harbor. Jane has a patrol car watching the house while I'm gone. I'll see you later. - Maura," _I read aloud. I looked around then felt a nudge at my leg. I looked down to see Bass.

I crouched beside the tortoise, petting him. "Looks like it's just you and I, Bass," I told him as I began to do breakfast.

The whole time I had I began to reflect my whole time here. The company I met and how I enjoyed my time with them. It was weird that I was comfortable around these strangers when all my life, I wasn't comfortable with anyone else except Father Price.

Jane and Maura were two interesting women, two polar opposites but best friends. They treated with respect, didn't shun me away, or called me names. I felt somewhat happy, delighted that they were so kind to me, opening their lives for me. "Bass, do you think it's silly," I looked at the tortoise.

He slipped his head in then out. I shrugged, "Of all the people in the world, I could actually care about. I never thought these women would actually affect me. I was in their life for just brief moments and now, here I am sitting in one of their houses under protective custody." I chuckled as I took my cup of coffee I made sitting at the counter, "Now the funny part is…I'm okay with it."

R&I

It was late in the morning when Jane and Maura returned, unknown to me. I decided to go to the garage to work on the motorcycle. It was good condition besides some minor things but overall, Rondo took good care of it.

I came out of the garage to see Jane and Maura in the kitchen, talking. "Hey," I greeted with my clothes slightly dirtier from playing mechanic. "So what was that thing about Boston Harbor," I inquired.

"Two police officers' bodies were found there," Jane grumbled. My face fell at this announcement; it meant that we were too late when we got the note. "We did all we can do right now and Cavanaugh ordered us back to get some sleep in," she added. "How can I sleep?"

"You can't," I retorted. I walked over to the sink, washing my hands of the engine fluids, "Is there anything else you could find?"

"Nothing."

I sighed, "Maybe we can make this an opportunity to collect our thoughts, breathe a bit. Frost and Korsak are still working on it, Frankie is still on patrol, and only you two can do so much."

Jane and Maura both looked at me, with inquiring looks. I slightly smiled and shrugged, "Let's make this a day to relax. I know it's stupid when a serial killer is after cops and me but, maybe we can do something."

Maura looked at Jane, "I think we should, Jane. It's something to occupy thoughts and to be active because we haven't really gotten a chance to run or do yoga."

"No offense to the yoga or the running but how about we go out together, get know each other since I am living under Maura's roof," I smiled at them.

"What do you have in mind?"

R&I

"The shooting range?" We drove up to the shooting range with all of us dressed casual and for Maura, I made her wear jeans. "Why are we here," Jane inquired as we stepped out of the car.

"It doesn't hurt for you guys to practice and also I like the range," I replied. I waved when Frankie, Frost and Korsak pulled up. "Hey guys! Glad you came!" Suddenly I noticed two more cars pulling up with Detective Jones stepping out. My smile dropped at his appearance, "Why are you here?"

"We heard Homicide was here to practice, maybe the Drug Unit wants to join also," Jones answered.

I glared but sighed nodding at them, we all walked onto the range. The Drug Unit brought big guns; sniper rifles, assault weapons, and of course their regular piece. I glanced at each one and swallowed thickly. We walked to a course; it was a long one, each using a certain skill in it. "How about we make a competition out of this," said one of the Drug Unit detectives.

"How so," Jane asked.

He walked in front of us, "If we win, you forfeit the first baseball game of the season to us. If you win, we will."

"We don't have enough shooters on our team," Jane retorted, pointing out to the five shooters on the Drug Units team.

Jones smirked, "Oh yes you do. You have enough shooters."

"Maura can't shoot nor can Kris."

"Kris can."

Suddenly all eyes were on me. I swallowed hard and glared at Jones, "I lived on a Marine base and when I was a kid, I learned to shoot."

"What kind of guns," Jane immediately asked.

"She's a Gunny," I looked over at Jones. "She's a sniper and I want to challenge her."

"Challenge me in what," I inquired.

He handed me a case as I examined it; it was a silver case, carrying something heavy. He then spoke, "We shoot with a handgun and a sniper rifle."

I held onto the case as I wrapped my fingers around the handle, I looked up and smirked at him, "You're on."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

We all had turns except for Maura. Kris watched from the sidelines as she prepared a .40 caliber Smith and Weston handgun semi automatic. She watched as Korsak had finished his round with the Drug Unit winning in that one.

While we were at the crime scene, Maura informed me of what my Ma told her. I felt awful to know that she went through a lot. Not having a mother was a lot but having your brother do drugs after your father abadons you was just cruel. I wanted to find her father or at least her brother, so she can be with family. Though Price was her family in her eyes, reconnecting to her brother or father might help also.

Kris stood up and glanced at the field before walking over, "So what's the tally?"

"Frost and I won, Frankie and Korsak lost, and you are the last shooter," I told her. "You sure you know how to shoot?"

Kris glanced up at me as she placed the gun in her holster, "I know how to shoot, Jane. I've done this before." She walked over to the main part of the range, standing side by side with Jones. "So how is this going to work," she asked.

"You have to get kill shots but, I doubt you can still shoot a sniper rifle," Jones told her.

"Don't underestimate me, Jones."

"Like the way your brother underestimated the drug dealers."

Kris seemed to flinch at this comment but still grabbed the sniper rifle case. She walked to the area she would shoot at, placing the case on the ground. Jones did the same as he shouted, "Ok, you do kill shots with the handgun until your magazine is out then we assemble our sniper rifles then one shot only."

Maura leaned in, "Why one shot?"

"Snipers must learn the concept 'one shot, one kill'. If Kris is a legit sniper, she can do that easily," I whispered in her ear. Maura nodded as Frankie went between Kris and Jones.

"Fastest time wins, gunman ready," Frankie told them.

Kris pulled out the firearm, getting in position, "Ready."

"Ready."

"Go," Frankie shouted and immediately they bolted.

Kris bolted fast but in a proper stance, shooting her target perfectly each time. The magazine was out by the time Jones was out also. They ran to their sniper rifles, quickly opening their cases and assembling them.

"How's their time, Korsak," I asked. Korsak looked amazed as he pointed to stop watch and my jaw dropped; it was already at two minutes. I glanced up to see Kris finishing her sniper rifle and going onto the ground to take her shot. Jones then went on the ground and both fired at the same time. The clocks stopped as Kris stood up and empty the chamber, walking back to me.

She placed the rifle down, "What was the time?"

"Both of you got the same time of two minutes and twenty seconds, fast times in general," Korsak told her.

She shrugged as she ran her hand through her hair, "Well let's see the targets."

The Drug Unit seemed to celebrate, the cocky bastards they are, but they walked down also to check Jones' target. I expected the kid to lose, she was fifteen and though she said she knew how to shoot; I doubted it a bit.

We walked up to the final target and everyone gaped at the sight. Jones' shot was straight in the chest while Kris' was at the head.

It was a clean shot.

Jones looked at us as Kris got high fives and small pats on the back. He pushed aside and pointed at Kris. "The only reason you can make that shot is because your brother taught you. The same brother who fuckin' overdosed on heroin right in front of me," he told her. I looked at Kris who suddenly turned pale white, he smirked, "That's why you can make the shot."

_Shit._

Kris' face went stoic as she shoved the sniper rifle case to a Drug Unit detective then she turned away and began to walk to the car. I looked at Maura and she nodded with me, we quickly followed her until our cell phones rang. We reluctantly answered them at the same time.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

* * *

**A/N: Another season done and we have to wait…but that's why we have the fan fiction. But I had the worse writer's block ever, finally got something down. Sorry if it sucks and also I was reviewing some of my chapters and did a small edit. All done. Please let me know if I have mistakes or something. Also review, PM, the same old drill. Also we made it to Ch. 10! Yay!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Same old drill. I do not own the women but I own the teen and story.**

* * *

Ch. 11: It Adds Up

**Maura's POV**

No one spoke on the car drive. Jane and I had glance back at Kris to see her staring out of the window watching the streets go by. "I can feel you watching," she said to us. She looked up at us then glanced back.

Jane looked back at her, "What did he mean?"

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit," Jane retorted back. _Of course, Jane has to cuss but Kris seems unfazed at this statement._ Jane turned her head slightly at Kris, "You won't tell us shit! We take you under our wing to protect you and you are holding information. How are we supposed to protect you if you don't let us in?"

"There are reasons for the secrets."

"And secrets sometimes get us killed."

For a moment, Kris went silent again and Jane turned back to face the road. It seemed the words sank into Kris as she sighed loudly. I expected the conversation to end with Jane just driving us to the scene, figuring Kris would not give in. She showed signs of being to herself, closed off even though she interacted with others. She was all in around, a very introverted child.

"My brother was a junkie," she quietly said. I glanced at Jane who looked back at me; I slowly looked back at her to see her eyes still fixated out the window. "He was in college; smart guy he was and then he got involved with drugs," she told us. "I knew he did it when I noticed the needle marks and it got worse over time."

"He showed symptoms of a user," I inquired quietly.

She nodded, "He was caught by Jones and to avoid the charge, he became his CI. It was ok for a bit…until Jones wanted dirt on a huge drug dealer. My brother got heroin but it was so pure that he overdosed on it, the dealers knew he was a CI and gave it to him."

"Did he make it out okay," I heard Jane asked.

Kris turned her head then turned away, she gave a deep sigh as she answered, "He died instantly. Jones was undercover during the time and saw all of this go down."

"He didn't stop it…"

"My brother was clean for three straight months then one fuckin' call from Jones got him killed."

R&I

We pulled to the crime scene with Kris walking with us; she was kind enough to carry my crime scene kit. It was a church; it was abandon and foreclose but it still held such magnificence. Kris' eyes seemed to explore its architecture while we walked up to it. "It takes forever to clean stain glass," Kris softly said. I looked at her, "I always clean the glass all the time, just to keep having that sunshine come through perfectly." I smiled at her and she smiled back gently, suddenly I felt her hand go into mine as we continued to walk.

This gesture caught me off guard, her hand was warm unlike mine but she didn't flinch or move away. She simply squeezed it, walking us through the wooden doors. We took a moment to look around, searching for a body.

"Where's the body," I could hear Jane ask. Kris placed the kit down as we stood in the middle of the alter area, observing an empty scene. Frost and Korsak entered in as Kris looked up.

"Found it," she then pointed to the ceiling and we all looked up, the body was hanging from the rafters.

"How the hell did that get up there?"

"It was up there. A couple of kids were playing here when they noticed John Doe hanging there," Frost told us. Kris chuckled a bit but stopped when she looked down at the floor. I followed her gaze and I saw it too.

A note.

Jane immediately grabbed the crime scene gloves out of my kit as she crouched down and grabbed the note. She then walked back with all of us, surrounding it as she slowly opened it.

"_To the Detectives and young Kris Marx,_

_This man deserved to die in pain and torture. His judgment came as he hangs from the rafters above you. But time is running short for you all especially the teenager. Tick tock tick tock, the clock goes."_

Jane handed it to Kris who reread it before handing it to Frost. "Do you know what it means," he asked quietly. She shook her head as she looked up at the rafters.

"Maura has to get him down it sounds," Kris told us, "and I luckily know how." She walked over to a pile of rope, placing it over her shoulder. She went over to me, giving a questioning look.

Jane looked at us both and it soon hit her. "No," she immediately said, "no way are you two going up there."

"Fine," Kris huffed as she handed it to me.

I went up the ladder to the body, Kris watched from a distance. It was a dead body and evidence can be tamper with if this was not done properly. I was provided harnesses and I placed it on with Kris leading me up since she knew what a churches' structure was like. She found a catwalk to the body, opening the door, going out first then I followed after. She glanced at the catwalk, "It's rusty. I'm going to stay at the side. Just be careful."

I nodded, "We still need to get out there."

"I know."

I slowly went on first with Kris holding onto the rope that held me up. We reached the body and I examined it, "He was hung here for a reason."

"No duh, Maur," Jane shouted from below, "does it look like it was stage?"

"I can't tell till we move the body," I replied. I then noticed a couple of crime scene techs approach to help lower the body. Kris quietly watched until there was a loud creak, I ignored it and so did the techs.

However, Kris didn't, "Maura, we got to leave the body."

"Kris, we will lose evidence," I argued. "It's vital to this case."

"It's vital if you move your ass off the catwalk, it's not stable enough to hold all of you," she warned. Her eyes went toward the techs, "You step away from the damn body and slowly back away." There was another creak and a loud snap.

My eyes widened as the techs quickly got off. "Maura," Jane yelled loudly.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I watched in horror as the catwalk began to collapse with Maura immediately sliding down trying to keep hold of the rope Kris had. "Hold Maura," I shouted seeing her hanging. I quickly ran up the staircase to the catwalk area to see a couple techs holding onto the rope, "Where's Kris?"

They looked over and my eyes widened to see another rope tied to a beam and down the collapse catwalk, I peered over to see Kris going down to Maura, using the rope as a repel to get down to her. "Kris what the fuckin' hell are you doing," I yelled at her.

She looked up, "I'm trying to rescue your best friend right now." She continued to slide down until she placed her hand out to Maura, "Take my hand." Maura stretched out her hand and quickly grabbed it. Kris then pulled her up with all her might. She wrapped her arm around Maura, securely before saying to her, "Climb up." Maura nodded and began to climb up the rope to my surprise as Kris watched her back, incase she fell. When Maura finally reached me, I pulled her up fast and hugged her tightly. "Is she safe?"

"Yeah!" I could hear Kris beginning to climb back up until I heard another snap, I looked over to see Kris' rope ready to break and as it snap on its last thread, I quickly grabbed it followed by a loud thud against the metal. "Kris," I inquired, "are you ok?"

"Peachy," I heard. I then noticed her hands emerge; Maura quickly grabbed them and pulled her in. She laid on the ground looking up at us as the catwalk finally collapsed to the ground.

We all exhaled then I looked at the body, "Well?"

"The body wasn't real," Kris answered quietly. Maura and my eyes darted to Kris as she sat up, "The body was a dummy. I realized the moment I noticed the catwalk ready to collapse. It was trap."

"_Of course it is_," another voice answered. I pulled out my firearm looking above, Kris slowly stood up with Maura wrapping her arms around her. "_You all deserve to die, betraying the badge to do crimes against the innocent!_"

"What the hell is he talking about," I whispered.

Kris shook her head but asked back, "What does that have to do with me?"

"_You still live when you were supposed to die!"_ That was the last thing he said before it went quiet again, showing that he escaped.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

The Deliberator disappeared, they searched whole building and we finally got the damn fake body down for processing. We returned to the bullpen with everyone sitting down as Lieutenant Cavanaugh spoke to the detectives.

"This man is dangerous, he just risked a lot to kill all of our best detectives and Dr. Isles," he told them. I watched, as the room seemed to be morbid for a group of people who had to have a sense of humor in their line of work. "Stay on your toes and watch your back and Marx," I looked up at him. He pointed at Jane, "You stay by them and help them if you can."

I nodded and soon the crowd of detectives disbursed, leaving me in Jane's desk while Jane, Korsak and Frost stood at the evidence board. "This guy is nuts, we have no suspects, and no leads. We only know that the notes piece something together but there's nothing," Jane explained.

I sighed, slowly tapping until something clicked, "Betraying the badge to do crimes against the innocent."

"What?"

Korsak stood up and pointed to the police officers' pictures from the harbor, "Is there any record of them disciplined for any reason?"

A couple of minutes later, Frost found a file, "Yeah they were disciplined for unauthorized force on a recent thing. One suspect got mouthy and they got so exhausted with it that they slapped across the face. They were working in the Drug Unit for a bit before that incident."

"They got demoted back to patrol," I inquired.

"Yes why?"

_You betray the badge…"_to do crimes against the innocent," I repeated.

Korsak looked at me, "Check the other officers' records please."

Jane looked at me confused as she pointed to me, "You come with me to talk with Maura."

I began to walk to the stairwell, "Kris, the elevator?"

"Sorry force of habit," suddenly my stomach growled. "I forgot that I haven't ate."

"Well, you and I can grab food as soon as you move your ass, I think I figured something out," she replied as I walked down the staircase.

We rushed down, sliding into the morgue to see Maura standing over the dummy body. "Oh, I was just about to call you," Maura spoke seeing us entered.

"What do you got," Jane asked immediately.

Maura pointed to the body, "This is a punching dummy. It's been cleaned enough to not get any DNA but I found this," she lifted up a small hair to us.

Jane pointed to the tweezers, "That's a hair. That's a hair!"

"Yes it's a hair and it's going for testing," Maura told us. I smiled as I sat down at the desk, pulling out all the notes that were sent, I looked at them. "What do you have," she inquired.

I shrugged, "Jane said she might have figured something out."

"I have figured something out. But Kris, what do all the notes mention?" I shrugged as Jane rolled her eyes, "They involve time."

"What?"

"Time, he uses time in every clue he gives us time. Now think why be so obsessed with time?"

"He hates running late," I suggested.

Maura looked at both of us, "Why does time matter?"

Then a light bulb hit me,"It's not the amount of time but how long time is to him? Think twenty-four hours, time for your death, time is given in amounts for us."

Suddenly Frost came in, "I found a connection! How did you know that they all were demoted?"

Jane and I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't but now it makes sense. Did all of them do unauthorized force," Jane inquired quietly.

"Yeah, within the last three months."

"Anything else?"

Frost went over to the computer, pulling up what he found. I peered over, running my finger down the screen, "They are all from the Drug Unit."

"So?"

"So, someone is piss enough with these officers to kill them and it's ironic that they are all officers that got demoted due to something that happened in the Drug Unit. All were unauthorized force in some way," Jane replied, "So this guy is what? A revengeful junkie who doesn't know how to control his anger?"

"No, it means someone is giving out information about the unit," I replied gently. "You got a snitch."

"Fuckin' great, you telling me we have a mole?"

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! Please review, PM, etc. Let's start this new year with a bang! Also for tansikat, I promise Jones will get his ass kicked sooner or later. Hugs!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wanted to show something I thought was important. Remember Kris' only stable 'family' is Father Price, so getting affection is somewhat new to her and a bit foreign.**

**Disclaimer: Same old drill, don't own women, own Kris and story.**

* * *

Ch. 12: Pawns

Cavanaugh was piss to hear that there was a mole. I had to stay out of his office while I heard Cavanaugh yell loudly. I slouched in the chair, rubbing my temples as Jane and the team came out. I stood up, whispering in Jane's ear, "So?"

Jane looked over her shoulder then back at me, "We are going to talk with Maura, figure out how the Deliberator attacked."

"Now?"

"Now," she told me.

The team and I all went down to the gym to meet Maura, when we entered we saw Maura standing with a punch dummy. "Hello detectives," she greeted the team. She then smiled at me, "Hello Kris."

"Hey Maur," I greeted, "so this is for what per say?"

"A test subject to explain some bruising I found on our latest victims," Maura told us. She pointed to the dummy in front of us, "This is about the same height as our officers. The bruising was here," she points to the neck area. "While I was doing the internal examination the trachea was swollen while on the external examination was massive bruising over the neck area. There was enough pressure applied to both men's neck."

"A chokehold," Jane immediately said. I took a minute to think before I stepped forward at the test dummy.

I tapped it, "This won't prove it." I looked up to see Frankie coming down, "Frankie, come over here, I need you for a sec." He looked at me before walking over; I grabbed his arm placing him in the spot I stood. "I apologize for what is about to happen,"

"Why are you-" Suddenly my arm went around his neck, creating a chokehold. Though I was a bit short, I was able to place a chokehold on him. He tried to struggle with me as I began to talk to my wide-eyed audience; "As you can see, the bruising would have developed when a lot of pressure is apply. As you said, Maura but," I brought him to his knees, doing a small tap on the side of his neck, "the Deliberator also placed the sedative in also. He first chocked them out then injected the sedative."

I released Frankie as Jane went next to me as he gasped for air. "He then stepped forward, took out the gun, pointed at the face," she added as she formed a gun with her fingers, "he did his whole monologue then," then she pretended to shoot.

"Bang," I finished.

Jane looked at me, "How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I was in high school at a young age, I had to learn fast to defend myself."

Jane smiled at me, "Come on, time for a burger for you."

"Finally!"

* * *

**Jane's POV**

After our group talk, we all separated with the boys doing a further background check on the officers, Maura going through evidence again, and finally Kris and I disappeared to grab some food.

I noticed that Kris seemed to interact with me and Maura a bit differently. She smiled at me as she sat down in the booth of the Dirty Robber. I watched as she messed with her fingers, tapping; "That a habit," I inquired.

She looked up at me, "Yeah slightly. I did that a lot when I played sports."

"What kind?"

"Basketball," Kris chuckled randomly. She flicked her hand a bit and pretended to fake a shot, "I could do this wonderful shot so well."

"What happened?"

"I stopped. The program was in the way," she shrugged as a burger appeared in front of her. She took a bite before talking to me with her mouth slightly full, "Don't get me wrong, I loved the program but I never really had a chance to have fun or do anything wild. I grew up fast unfortunately."

"You mean you didn't break curfew or do any teenager things? I don't know what you kids don't do these days," suddenly Kris coughed and started to laugh. "What?"

"You make yourself sound really old, Jane."

I took a moment, "Oh shit. I did. Kris laughed more and it was the most I ever seen her smile. I sipped my coffee that arrived as I continued to talk to her, "So Price is what?"

"My foster father and a Father," she told me, "and no, before you ask, I'm not one of those kids who do Mass, I sit in the rafters."

"That's why you knew the catwalk well enough and saved Maura."

"Grew up in a church and proud of it," she then puffed out her chest. I chuckled as she took another bite, I then glanced down at my phone for a moment, she looked up at me. "Do we need to go back?"

I nodded, "Yeah. We need you back in the custody while we search for this guy. Suddenly Kris pushed the burger, "What's wrong?"

"Is it ok to be scared?"

That broke my heart when she asked that and there I saw it, a piece of vulnerability that hid under this tough look of teen. She was scared and used everything she knew to hide it. I shook my head as I gently touched her hand, "It's ok to be scared. I promise, you'll be safe."

Kris nodded gently before we both got up and drove back to BPD. I went back to my desk and began to look through everything but it seemed that the only link we had, was that all the officers demoted back to patrol and that the notes mentioned time. It made no sense and it was getting irritating.

I rubbed my hands on the scars; they burned a bit out of frustration. It was getting worse as the day progressed and I am determined to find out who was doing this.

For Kris.

"It helps if you massage them," I turned to see Kris came back. She handed me the cup and took a seat, "Black coffee with three sugars."

"How did you know," I asked incredulously. She shrugged as she placed her cup down, leaning back in the chair. I took it seeing that she watched my hands for a moment then looked down.

"You can ask," I told her knowing that her mind was wondering about it.

She looked up with a sad smile, "I don't need to ask what I already know, Jane."

"You don't everything, Kris," I told her. "Only person is my best friend called Google," I added as she peered at me over her glasses.

"True but, I just wish I knew enough to stop being scared."

"Kris, you are a kid. It's natural, you are not a cop or anything."

"Like I said, I wish." Kris took a sip from her coffee as she spoke quietly, "You know usually, Matthew knew all this. He took care of me."

"You seem to avoid your brother."

"My brother is a sensitive subject."

"Is that because he was a junkie?"

She looked at me and sighed, "Why are you so persistent?"

I took a sip of my coffee then placed it down as I pull out a notepad, "It's part of my stubborn personality and the job."

"Your mother mentioned that."

_Of course, Ma says something about me to her. _"Nice to know I'm a wonderful subject. Come on, Kiddo-"

"Don't call me that," Kris suddenly snapped. My eyes widened as her face seemed to harden then when she noticed my soft expression; her expression softened a bit. She looked down then back at me, "I'm sorry. That name gets to me sometimes cause Matthew called me that a lot. I was always 'Kiddo' in his eyes."

_So that answers the hostility, _"I'm not trying to hurt you, Kris," I softly said to her. I let my hand touch her hand; she looked up at me then pulled her hand away, messing with the silver ring that was on her finger. Her face tried to hide the fear but her eyes gave it away to me all the pain she was feeling, all the trust that she had before disappearing. "I won't let you get hurt like your brother did," her eyes locked on mine in that statement.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's in my gut, Kiddo. It's in my gut."

I moved my chair closer to Kris and I don't why I did this but I hugged her softly. Her body seemed to stiffen at the touch but soon she hugged me back. I pull back slowly as she looked away for a moment then back at me, giving a small smile. I smiled back and we sat in silence eating.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Jane hit a nerve when she said that she wouldn't hurt. It was something I was promise times before and it seemed that the promise I got, was always broken. I didn't want that anymore but when Jane said it to me, I saw sincerity. It was something foreign to me.

The boys came back sooner than expected bringing back files of paperwork. It seemed that each officer was involve with certain drug busts ranging from cocaine to the smallest of marijuana. The only thing that was suspicious was that all officers were under one supervisor.

"Jones was their supervisor in all of this," Frankie repeated. I nodded to the team and sighed at this, "We should get him." I shook my head and looked up at Korsak and Jane.

"We need to find out what cases Jones's been doing lately. Go to the warehouse if you have to but, we need to have something before we make a move," Korsak told them.

Jane nodded, "I agree with him. Kris could even agree with that she's smart enough to not count her chickens yet."

"I am a protégé, Jane, but I'm not you guys." I joked a bit.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Show off." She gave a small wink as Korsak and Jane walked off back to the warehouse. Then Frankie left for he had to return to patrol, leaving only Frost and I in the bullpen.

"I hate that it somehow involves me," I told him. He looked up at me, giving his full attention as I spoke. I ran my hand through my hair as I sighed, "It seems everywhere we go, and it seems something involves me. He's teasing me to come over and get myself killed while so many others are becoming victims."

Frost nodded, "However you didn't run away from it. You ran toward it because you know the difference between right and wrong."

"That's because I couldn't prevent the wrong that was happening in front of me when I was young."

"Do we need to visit the Drug Unit and talk with Jones," Frost asked me. I looked down at the documents in front of me that were scatter on Jane's desk. I rubbed the temples of my head as I looked down at them.

"Not yet," I told him. "If we told them about this, it might give something away."

Frost nodded and I yawned, "Why don't you take a nap? The cot room is available for you to sleep at."

"Nah, there's too many things to check on."

"You need it, plus Korsak and Jane are going to be gone for a bit. So go ahead and take a nap, you look like you need it."

I chuckled a bit but I gave in, "I do need to sleep a bit. Thanks Frost." He nodded, going back to his computer as I stood up, walking over to the room.

The room was not huge but it was big enough to fit a couple of officers who were doing a large amount of overtime. I walked over to a cot and lie down on my back gazing at the white ceiling. I yawned and slowly I began to fall asleep.

_Kris was push against the wall as her attackers began to punch her. Once she knocked out completely, feet walked past her slowly. "What do we do with her now, Boss," Dmitri asked as he moved his foot toward her arm. He lifted it up and let it drop showing that she was still unconscious._

_The Deliberator walked on the other side, "Leave her here. She's barely breathing and she'll die before the night ends. But we need to prepare for our grand finale."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_A-"_

"Kris," my eyes snapped open to look to see Maura looking down at me. She was wearing her lab coat over her scrubs as she looked at me curiously. "Are you okay, you were mumbling a bit," she inquired.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Detective Frost told me that you went inside about thirty minutes ago," Maura replied. She continued to watch me as I stood up and noticed that in her hand was a file.

"What is that?"

She handed it to me, "I was going over the notes that the Deliberator sent and I noticed a couple of stains on each note. I got them tested and the result came back to a small amount of alcohol on it."

"Like what?"

"Whiskey brand," she replied as she handed me the file. I quietly began to read the file as Maura suddenly asked, "Kris, do you remember anything the night of your assault?"

I looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Actually yes but they are very brief, almost like a flashback." I scratched the back of my head, "I want to remember but I only remember so much before waking up. It's weird."

"You are having repressed memories."

"I sort of figured that," I stood up while Maura followed me. "They are not new to me, Maura." _I've had them since I was a little kid anyways._

Maura gave me an interesting look as I walked into the slightly empty bullpen. Her hazel eyes locked onto my blue eyes as we sat down next to each other at Jane's desk. I look down a bit as she gently touched my arm, having me feel a slight shock at this touch. "You like to talk about them," she gently asked me.

I looked away. I never talked about anything especially about the memories not even to Price who was my guardian for the last five years I have lived with him. But for some reason, Maura had gotten past my normal defenses as well as Jane, only those two got past the armor I had place up. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," she simply told me. "I'm going to call Jane and tell her my finding ok?" I nodded as I went back to looking at the papers on the desk. Suddenly out of nowhere, I felt a light kiss on the top of my head, my body tensed at the touch then soon relaxed as Maura walked away.

I felt tears build up in my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

_Don't let them in, Kris._

R&I

It took a bit but we figured out what kind of whiskey it was. However, the question that pondered on the detectives, Maura, and my mind was where the whiskey from was and why was it on the paper?

"Maybe he drinks," Korsak pointed to the photo, "I know if I had whiskey on my paper it's because I drink like a fish."

I chuckled, "I bet you do old man." He looked at me and lightly punched on my shoulder as I gazed at the photos on the board, "Or he owes a bar." I take the picture down of the Ace looking at the back of the bar. Korsak went over to me, looking over my shoulder. I sighed, "Tell me what you see?"

He grabs the picture and looks at the photo, "A full bar?"

"Right, but what kind of liquor occupies the shelf the most? Then could be wiped on the bar tables?"

"I think you just cracked the case," he replied as he patted my shoulder.

R&I

I sat in the back of the car as the detectives drove over to the Ace. It made sense now, the manager; John Andrews ignored the fact that drugs were being distributed in his bar. Actually, a recent drug bust in the club because of undercover cops investigating it for the drugs. The whiskey only backed up the fact that he wrote the letters on the bar but the smoking gun was that the hair was his.

DNA results came back in time when we were leaving to prove that it was Mr. Andrews placed the dummy up. But what really got under my skin was that he was someone I knew. Someone I trusted and it turned out he was the guy trying to kill me from the start.

We pulled up with the detectives going inside with their guns drawn. I watched them enter, I patiently waited for them to return with him cuffed, and this whole thing can be over. I can have my life back and I can sleep in my bed with no backaches.

That was what I hoped until Korsak came out, he ran to the car. He peered into the window with my eyes questioning him. He grabbed the radio to the car, "We got a suicide at the Ace."

My face went stoic as I got out of the car walking back with Korsak. As I entered, the first thing I noticed was the body at the bar, hunched over. Jane shook his head in disbelief as I walked over, seeing a gun in his right hand and in his left a note.

It said, "_I did my deliberation."_

I sighed and looked again at his hands. _When he was pouring water for me when I came here, he used his left hand, not his right. If he committed suicide, he would have used his left hand at his left temple. That means…_"He's not the Deliberator," I said aloud.

"Yeah he is," Jane pointed to the note, "he gave his confession."

I shook my head, "He's a lefty."

"You sure?" I nodded again then Jane loudly cussed, "He's just a fuckin' pawn. The Deliberator tried to set it up to make us think that John was he. He tried to trick us, to get him off his tail."

"So that means that the Deliberator is still out there and he just killed again."

* * *

**As if, I was going to make it seem the manager was the Deliberator but it was fun to make the suspense. It got my heart going a bit. But, review, PM, etc. Hugs!**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: *cheers* I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the delay but here it is!**

***gets on soapbox* I also realized if you haven't read my A/N in my Prologue Pt. 1 that I have gone off the trail and made the story not the way it was suppose to be. I fixed the chapters and I hope I answered some questions you have wondered and cleared some things. Ok, I'm off my soapbox but I wanted to clear this up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pretty ladies that are armed and dangerous, I own the teen and story.**

* * *

Ch. 13: Nightmare Turned Reality

**Jane's POV**

We tapped the crime scene off with Maura coming in. Korask and Frost left to canvass the area for witnesses or even suspicious activity. Kris stood by the body, gazing at it. Her eyes showed many mixed emotions, I wish I knew what they were. She then glanced back at me, "What kind of gun is it?"

I looked down at the gun in the evidence bag, holding it up to her. She bit her lip as she approached it, "Small handgun, a small caliber, and enough to shoot his brains out. I'm not the detective."

"Yeah and you are suppose to be behind the crime scene tape. But-"

"But, I can't confirm it until I do ballistics," I turned to see Maura entering the scene. Kris nodded at this comment as I roll my eyes. "Jane, you know better than say that it's a small handgun could kill him."

"I didn't say that! Kris did," I immediately pointed to Kris. The teenager gave a light chuckle as Maura walked over to the body.

Maua placed her hands on her hips, "Really Jane, you are going to blame a teenager?"

I glanced at Kris who simply shrugged as I turned back to the body, changing the subject ad well, "The Deliberator wanted to steer us away from the case."

"More like have you guys end it," Kris explained. "If we believed that he was dead then we would have closed the case until more killing popped up."

"But why?"

"We were getting close. I bet we were getting too close," Kris said. "Now another person got killed."

R&I

Korsak and Frost came back with nothing. Maura sent the body away and we were going to head back but Kris looked like she had been up more hours than I have. Her eyes began to droop a bit but she quickly sat up, yawning. Maura smiled at this reaction, "You need to sleep, and it's unhealthy."

"I've been sleeping," she argued back but yawned again. I smiled at her as she walked over to the cruiser. She opened the door to back of the car, entering as she lies down on the seat, resting against the window.

"Sure," I sarcastically said to her. Kris rolled my eyes as she yawned again, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Kris answered. "This is getting worse by the day; it might be time to talk to Jones. He might know more than we think since he is the supervisor for all these incidents."

"We'll do it in the morning," I replied.

As we began to drive, I watched as Kris slowly began to fall asleep. She didn't remove her glasses but slightly laid back again, closing her eyes. Maura smiled then looked at me, "She' very special, Jane."

I nodded, "Maura, what happens when this case is over? Will she go back to Price?"

"Well, I looked into her file. She became a ward to the state five years ago when I met her. She was ten years old and Price decided to take her in as a foster child. No living relatives with an advance IQ, she raised herself for the last five years basically."

"That answers her independence."

We pulled up the house and Maura stepped out. I opened the back door to wake Kris up but the look on her face was something I could not disturb. Her face looked peaceful and I usually don't get all mushy but with her, something was special about her to me. "I don't want to wake her up," I whispered to Maura who stood beside me.

"Then carry her because it's not good if she lies like that any longer," Maura told me. I nodded and I leaned down to lift her up. Out of her own instinct, she moved closer against my body, resting her head on my shoulder. I stiffened a bit as I started to walk her to Maura's house, she was slightly heavy but I was able to carry her.

We entered the house, walking over to Maura's bedroom, placing her on the bed. She turned onto her side, crawling under the covers. I got out of my clothes into my tank top and boy shorts, slipping next to Kris while Maura went the other side, wearing her silk pajamas. Slowly I drifted to sleep.

R&I

"No…no…" I heard mumbled. I groggily woke up as I felt a kick toward my leg, I jerked awake to see Kris kicking in her sleep. I noticed that she was sweating and mumbling louder, I gently shook Maura awake as Kris jerked again.

Maura quietly touched her cheek, "Kris, its ok." She pulled away, twisting in the sheets. It seemed that her nightmare was getting worse as she started to mumble more, "No…Jane…Maura….no…no."

I looked at Maura who ran to grab a washcloth; I pulled her close to me. I never seen anyone have nightmares before, I only knew that I had nightmares of Hoyt but she was having one that involved Maura and I… I didn't know what to do, it wasn't the first time I dealt with kids, let alone a teenager but Kris….she was different.

Maura came back, sitting back down next to me and gently wiped Kris' forehead. She then began to soothe, "It's okay, sweetie. We are here."

I leaned down, "I got you, Kris. No one's hurting you." I watched as Kris started to relax a bit, still moving and mumbling. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you and I promise you that," I told her gently. I could feel Maura's eyes on me as I rested Kris on my chest, holding her still. She soon settled down and I laid her back down on the pillow between Maura and me.

Maura gently pushed a hair behind Kris' ear before placing the covers over her then she noticed her shoes. "Jane," she hissed, "get her shoes off."

I whined, "But Maura-"

Suddenly Kris kicked her shoes off dropping them on the side of the bed, her eyes still closed. My jaw dropped slightly as well as Maura's, we bit our lips trying to stop the laughter that could possibly wake Kris up. We slid back in the bed with our sleeping teen.

The last thing I thought was that statement, _Our sleeping teen._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I slowly began to wake up, trying to roll out when suddenly I felt someone against my back. I wiggled my nose tiredly as I did the same attempt on the other side then I felt another person stopping me also. "What the-" I opened my eyes groggily to look see Maura's sleeping face. I gave a sleepy smile as I turned to see my other obstacle, seeing Jane sleeping also.

_Well isn't this awkward,_ I thought when I noticed I was stuck in between the two. I looked around my surroundings, noticing that this was not the living room but a bedroom. Correction: this was Maura's bedroom. I looked down at the bed and sat up slightly, thinking,_ how did I get in bed?_

I slowly slid under the covers crawling out from both women's grip. I stretched a bit before walking into the kitchen; I looked over at the time.

It was only three in the morning.

I glanced around, trying to figure out what I should do without waking anyone up. I looked down to see Jane's case notes on Maura's desk. I picked them up, taking them to the counter, and began to read them over.

Then I felt a nudge on my leg, I looked down to see Bass. I grabbed a strawberry on the table and placed it down, "Looks like you are my company this morning, Bass."

R&I

Jane and Maura had finally waked up around eight in the morning. Angela had come in at six to cook breakfast, making me bunny pancakes, which I liked a lot. When Jane saw this, her face gave an annoyed look, "Really Ma, bunny pancakes?"

"They are good," I mumbled to her as I ate. Angela smiled at me, handing me a cup of juice. I took it and sipped it then spoke, "Jane, your ma makes the best pancakes. I don't mind whatsoever but, we need to get going."

Jane nodded, "I'm already ahead of you. We are going to see Jones right?"

"Unfortunately."

Maura gently touched my shoulder, "You don't have to go, Kris."

I nodded, "Maybe you are right?"

Angela scolded me, "How about you actually be a kid for once and go to the park?"

"The park," I looked at her. "I can stay here. I know how to entertain myself, I simply get a copy of _"Tell Tale Heart and Other Writings" _by Edgar Allen Poe and read it to Bass here." I looked down at Bass who was at my feet. However, I glanced again to see that he was gone, "Lovely, no support and I thought we had something going."

Jane looked at me before rolling her eyes while she poked my arm at each word she said to me, "Yeah, a walk in the park won't bite."

I sighed, "Fine but you are coming with me, Rizzoli."

"That's good that you two are doing something productive," Maura stated. "I will go to the morgue and begin to do the autopsy on Mr. Andrews."

Jane and I left soon after, walking to the park that was close to Maura's house. It was somewhat quiet and very calming until Jane began the questions again, "When I met you? How old were you?"

I glanced up, "I was eleven and Matthew had passed already. At that time, I didn't trust cops at the time, I was very wary and distant from them…"

"I don't blame you. Jones seemed to make you change your mind about cops, to not trust them and shit. But, you seem to trust me…"

I smiled slightly and took a seat, patting the spot next to me. She took the seat as we watched the world pass us. "I don't know, maybe it's because you're a woman or I just looked up to you," I told her. "I always wanted to be a cop when I was a little girl. Sure, I lived on a marine base until I was nine; you think I wanted to be a marine. But, no, I wanted to be a cop."

"But why trust me when you don't trust a lot. The only person I see you to confine the most is Maura."

"I confine in you," I retorted. I glanced down at her hands, "I was walking by a newspaper stand one day and I saw a newspaper. The main article on it was about the youngest detective in Homicide. She saved this woman from becoming the victim of a known serial killer called the Surgeon." I looked at Jane who looked back at me, "I trust you because you won't give up on me. Jones never tried to help my brother."

With that statement, Jane seemed to relax a bit and resumed her sight toward the playground. I glanced over to see kids playing basketball causing me to smirk slightly as a kid traveled with the ball. "That was a travel," I pointed out quietly.

Jane looked over incredulously, "You played?"

"What? Is it that big of a surprise?" Her expression gave it all as she tried not to laugh as I gave a fake outraged look, "You thought I was one of those know it alls that stayed in the library during high school!"

"Then what were you?"

"I was the outcast, ya know? I was too smart for one group, too athletic for another, or just too different. Basketball, running, and martial arts were an outlet for me to have fun and learn."

"How the hell do you run with those," gesturing to my long sleeves jacket and shirt, "on your body? Aren't you sweaty and stinky? Please tell you shower."

I lightly hit her shoulder, "Yes I do shower and I just can play with long sleeves. I prefer long sleeves and as you can see I wear them a lot with a button shirt over it or a jacket."

Jane lightly chuckled as we continued to watch the basketball players play. We were pointing out things until finally they are finish with their game. Jane suddenly stood up, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To play and so you can show me what kind of skill you got." I got up and followed Jane; she took off her blazer, placed it on the ground while I removed my glasses, and placed my hair up. She bounced the ball to me, "Check." I bounced it back and we began to play.

About thirty minutes, we were both exhausted and I lost the game. I had to admit, I didn't expect losing. "I can't believe I lost," I chuckled as we lay on the grass, looking at the clouds. It had been forever since I actually had so much fun. I looked at Jane who was breathing as hard, "That was fun."

"It was. You are good though," she panted.

I leaned up on my elbows looking at her, "Do you think you can find him before he kills again, Jane?"

Even though she told me that, she would protect me and nothing could hurt me. The nightmare I had shook me up a bit. I dreamt that the Deliberator was hurting Jane and Maura. It made no sense why I cared so much about them and yet, here I was feeling like a scared child. I haven't felt so scared in a while, not sense I was nine years old.

"What are you thinking about," Jane suddenly asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "What do you mean?"

"You are like Maura; the gears in your head are going a mile per minute. Just tell me."

I laid back and looked up at the clouds, watching them change shape in front of me. "I had a nightmare. It was about you and Maura. Jane, this guy is out for blood and we don't know why except I head or saw something I wasn't suppose to know," I worried.

"I know."

R&I

Jane and I decided to drive to Headquarters. She didn't expect Maura to finish with the autopsy but Jane wanted to talk to Jones to find out why all the officers that were kill while they were under their supervision. We entered the bullpen and I immediately took the seat at Jane's desk while Jane, Frost, and Korsak began to talk about the case. Out of unanimous decision, they all agreed to go down to the Drug Unit to interview Jones or they were until Jones entered the bullpen.

I looked over as he smirked, "I see you are being held with a short leash."

Jane protectively stood behind, holding my shoulders, "Why are you here?"

"I'm just a messenger," he held out a paper, handing it to me. I took the paper as he smirked at me, "It was just left on my desk."

Korsak and Frost went behind him. "We need to talk to you," Korsak told him, Jones nodded as the men led him to interrogation.

I looked down at the note, seeing Jane's and my name on it. "Should I," I asked her quietly as I held it tightly. Jane nodded to me and I slowly opened it, reading it aloud, "_Tick tock tick tock, the clock goes. How unfortunate that we all have a certain amount of time before our deliberation. Even the beautiful lady with the hazel eyes will be deliberated for Kris not staying out of it."_ I looked up at Jane and she looked pale, "Jane, what's wrong?"

"One with hazel eyes," she blurted out and immediately bolted out of the bullpen. I stood up, confused then I took a moment before realizing what he meant.

_Maura._

* * *

**Thanks to all readers, faves, reviewers, and followers. Review, comment, PM me, etc.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, just the story.**

* * *

Ch. 14: Repress Memory

"_We can't just sit here, Korsak."_

"_It's all we can do until he contacts us again or at least, until he contact you again, Kris."_

* * *

**Maura's POV (Prior to disappearance)**

"Dr. Isles," I answered my phone as I was working on the body of Mr. Andrews. I was in middle of the autopsy before I heard my phone ring. I pulled off my gloves, dispensing them away in the bio hazard trashcan. "Isles," I answered.

"_Hey Maur," _Jane greeted.

"Hello Jane, are you and Kris on your way over?"

_"Yeah, we are. I guess you are not done with the autopsy yet?"_

"Patience is not one of your virtues."

I could hear Jane smirking, _"Maura, I have patience just not as much as yours. The boys and I are going to grab Jones and interview him. Kris might hang with us then she and I will come down to see you."_

"Ok. See you then," I hung the phone up, placing it down. I turned around, gazing back at the body that lied on the autopsy table. Like the other victims, a bullet entered his head but it did not go through but was lodge in his brain. I was ready to begin the dissection when suddenly I was pull by an arm and a hand with a cloth went over my mouth.

I tried not to inhale, to slow my breathing but it was too late, my vision went blurry, and everything else went black.

* * *

**Kris' POV: 2 hrs since Maura's disappearance**

When Jane ran down, she called her phone immediately. I had answer since I was sitting at her desk. The next words that she told me made my heart jump to my throat: "Maura was gone."

It was more kidnap. Korsak and Frost went downstairs while I stayed in the bullpen; it was bad enough that Cavanaugh raced down also. I was told not to leave, to stay put but how could I? I decided to go down and the sight I saw was incredulous.

On the floor were Maura's tools, the table flipped on the ground as well. Blood smeared on the floor a bit and I hoped it was from the still open body of John Andrews. I stood outside of the doors as I peered in, seeing Jane, Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh all spread out, looking for a sign of struggle. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my mind began to race.

_It's my fault, it's all my fault, _was the first thing I kept repeating in my head. I wanted to stay calm but hell, I'm fuckin fifteen and all I knew was panic. Maura was gone, disappeared like magic and it was all because the Deliberator wanted to teach me a lesson for talking.

"I thought I told you to stay at the bull pen," Korsak told me as he came out. He pulled the crime scene gloves placing them in his pocket.

I looked away as I began to twist the ring on my ring finger. "Is it her blood," I barely whispered to him. I wanted to look up at him but if it were her blood, I would refuse to look out of the fear of crying in front of the veteran detective.

I think Korsak sensed that for he touched my shoulder gently. "It's not hers," I quickly looked up with a sigh relief out of my mouth. "But…"

"Of course there's a 'but'…"

"She is gone. No signs of struggle and the only lead we have is the note that he sent," he explained gently.

"And Jane?" Korsak glanced over his shoulder and I looked over it also seeing Jane standing with Frost observing the room. I could see on her face an emotionless look, trying to hide the worry, the hurt and overall sadness of Maura missing, I guess. I would try to hide my emotions too but it was evident that I was not doing a good job at it for Korsak gave me a worried look.

"You should be upstairs," he insisted.

I shook my head looking back at him, "Korsak, let me help. Let me do something. I can't just sit here with her missing. It's because of me she's missing," my voice trembled as I looked away again.

There was silence at first then Korsak lightly touched my shoulder again. I look at him slightly as he nodded at me. I fully turned around as he spoke, "There isn't' anything you can do, Kris. You just support us ok?"

"But-"

"We'll find her; just let us do our job." He then walked off, leaving me alone once more. I felt my face get suddenly hot as I walked back upstairs to the bullpen.

When I arrived, I noticed that Jane's seat was occupied. I walked over and tapped on the desk, "Get out of Detective Rizzoli's seat, Jones."

He simply looked up at me, "I heard Dr. Isles went missing."

"Yeah she is." Jones stood up and began to slowly pace around me, as if he was a tiger stalking his prey. I continued to stand waiting for him to speak again. I knew what he was doing; he used this method on me when I was younger when he was questioning me in interrogation. He wanted to know something and I had no one to watch out for me now. "What do you want," I quietly asked. _Careful what you say, Kris. Don't let your tongue slip._

"This Deliberator seems to want you dead," he questioned. "It seems that trouble follows you around, Marx. Even when your brother was still alive, you got in trouble." I did not react but tried to stay calm, hoping Jane would return as he continued to question me, "All these cops are dead for a reason, isn't there?"

"An unauthorized force, supposedly," I gesture.

"You think something else?"

I looked up at him, "You know something that I don't, Douglas." He flinched at the sound of his first name, "What do you know that Homicide doesn't know?"

Jones smirked, "You leaned a bit since I last saw you." I shrugged again and then I looked down noticing a bit of Jones' sleeve rolled up a bit. My eyes could see a bit of black on the skin as he fixed his sleeve again.

Suddenly, I saw Jane walk in, glaring at Jones. She grabbed his jacket, pushing against the desk, "Where is she?"

"Rizzoli, cool it," Cavanaugh ordered as Jane pulled back from Jones. He looked at me for a moment before mouthing gently, 'He knows something' to him. He nodded and looked at Jones, "I want you in interrogation right now," he then turned to Korsak, "and I want IA up here now."

Frost dragged Jones away again as Jane took her seat, she looked down at her desk then tapped gently. "They found a cloth that had chloroform on it, that's how they got Maura," Jane said aloud.

I sat down across from her, "But how did he get in? How did he break through?"

"Through the bay doors."

I nodded then gently touched Jane's arm, "Jones knows something and he's being tight lipped about it."

"You sure?"

"I can be wrong but, my gut is telling me that he's hiding something. I just know it."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

IA detectives Briscoe and McCoy came in entered interrogation while Kris and the team began to help search for Maura. The young teen was going through files as fast as anyone I ever knew reading, noting, and writing anything that seemed significant.

"I got something," Frost shouted from the tech room. Kris was helping type in everything as he continued to talk to Korsak and I entered, "We are getting a video feed from somewhere, I can't get a tracker to go through it."

"Frost, it's coming through as an email," Kris suddenly said to him. They both clicked on the email and suddenly a video feed went up. "Oh god," I heard Kris mutter as the image pixilated to show Maura tied down with zip ties and duct tap to a chair. She was still unconscious for she did not react yet as a spotlight went on her.

"_Wakey wakey Dr. Isles,"_ we all heard. Slowly we watched as Maura groggily moved a bit, her head rising up as her eyes slowly opened. "_Nice to see you awake, Doc."_ I gripped the table hard as he moved her head up, their eyes locking on the camera.

Maura looked scared, unharmed, but scared mostly. She collected her thoughts immediately knowing she had to be strong for now realizing where she was. She struggled to move as he turned back to the camera that was streaming the video. We could not see his face for he stuck in the shadows, slowly walking behind Maura. Suddenly a gun was at the temple of her head.

"Maura," I whimpered as she yelped from the touch of the cold metal on her head.

Kris stood up as she observed the video as if in a trance. _"Now Detectives, we are going to listen carefully, ok? That includes that little shrimp, Marx,_" he ordered as he moved the muzzle of the gun further down.

"Frost, please tell me you are trying to track this," I demanded.

"Jane, I can't. I'm being blocked, we can only get a visual and that's it."

"Fuck," I cussed frustrated.

"_Tick tock the clock goes; she only has forty eight hours to live. He wants to do a trade, the teen for the doctor."_

Suddenly the feed cut and went black. "Frost, get the picture back up now," I ordered as I leaned in. Frost began to type rapidly as I watched, "Can't this go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Jane," he replied. I looked up at Kris, _Jones knows something_, and I glanced up at interrogation. Kris' eyes followed as I began to walk over to interrogation. I didn't give a fuck if IA was with this prick. The Deliberator had Maura and Jones was going to talk, one way or another.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I watched Jane bolt out of the tech room. I could see in her eye that she was out to get info and that she would not let anyone stop her. I watched as the two IA officers left the room entering the bullpen. "There's not much we can do for you, guys," Detective Briscoe told Korsak as he handed a file to him.

"What's this," Korsak wondered as he began to go through them.

"Well they are case notes from IA."

"Ok, why are you giving them to us?"

Briscoe looked at McCoy then back at Korsak, "Well don't you need them since your victims were being investigated by IA. They all were and it should say in the database."

Korsak and Frost gave each other questioning looks. I wanted to listen to this conversation but I something told me I had to go check on Jane. I passed the windows to see Jane standing outside of the room, gazing at Jones. "Jane," I quietly called to her.

She didn't look up at me but I walked over and stood beside her, her eyes were fixed on him as if he was a puzzle. "What does he know? I just need something to find her," she told me.

"Ask him about an IA investigation on the unit. IA detectives told Korsak and Frost that there was an investigation on the officers and it was on file but-"

"But it did not pop up when we were going through files," Jane retorted. She glanced and I nodded, walking away and entering the interrogation room. I grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of the window watching as the scene unfolded.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I closed the door behind me, taking a seat in front of Jones. "IA asked all their questions, now what makes you think you asking will make a difference," he asked me.

"The unit was being investigated by IA, why," I interrogated.

He smirked, "I bet Marx is listening too. Ok, listen really well." He leaned in, as did I as he began to speak again, "All of your victims were doing dope. They were using, supposedly in the process; they committed a couple unauthorized forces. So they got a slap in the hand and that was it."

"There's more. They couldn't prove that they were using at the time so you guys decided to intervene. You started to investigate your own unit."

"It turns out they were dealing too, at a club called the Ace. They put a protective order on the club as an area to 'patrol'. It was more like keep track of who entered that club if they were a seller, buyer, or someone who was going to shoot up the place," Jones explained. He pointed to the mirror, "The Deliberator is basically a vigilante against cops, against dirty cops."

For a moment, it all added up but there was a piece missing out of this. A very big piece that I needed to find out, "How does it involve, Kris?"

"It didn't until she saw him kill. This man is bringing his own way and now, your little medical examiner is his next victim."

_He knew._ "You knew? You knew that she would go missing," I stood up. He looked at me as he stood up, fixing his jacket smirking. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"And risk me getting killed by the Deliberator. I don't think so," he chuckled. He opened the door and started to walk out. I start to go after him until a leg popped out causing him to slip and slide to the ground. "What the-"

Suddenly Kris popped out, "Where's Maura?"

"How would I know? Why do you suddenly care?" He stood up and grabbed Kris by the shirt, pushing her to the wall, "Why do you suddenly care about someone you barely know? Why do you care about them?"

Kris tried to wiggle out for a moment, "Because they didn't give up on me, like you gave up on Matthew."

For some reason, a flash of hurt crossed his face as he punched Kris in the jaw; she kneed him as he dropped her to the ground. Korsak and Frost placed him in handcuffs while Kris stayed on the ground, looking blankly up at me.

"Kiddo," I crouched down beside her, her eyes slightly confused. "Kris? You ok, Kris?"

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Kris was push against the wall as her attackers began to punch her. She shook her head as he dropped her too the ground, then punched her again. She could see that besides her attacker's arm, but the two other men who were with him had the same tattoo. He punched again and soon she knocked out completely. Feet walked past her body slowly. "What do we do with her now, Boss," Dmitri asked as he moved his foot toward her arm. He lifted it up and let it drop showing that she was still unconscious._

_The Deliberator walked on the other side, "Leave her here. She's barely breathing and she'll die before the night ends. But we need to prepare for our grand finale."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_A bomb."_

"_A bomb? Where?"_

_The Deliberator crouched down beside the body and flipped her over, "Within BPD, they wouldn't expect it. Everything will be prepared soon."_

"_How many more do we got left," he asked._

"_We have a couple more and then, we'll show them what happens when you betray the badge for money."_

R&I

"I remember!"

"What," Jane looked at me confused. I sat up fast and quickly went to Cavanaugh who stood by Korsak and Frost. "Kris, what's happening?"

I looked at all of them, trying my best to stay calm to try pronounce the next words I was going to say but all that came out of me was simply, "There's a bomb in the building."

* * *

**A/N: You guys are awesome and yes, I left a cliff hanger in the worse possible way. Also I realized I made a reference to Law and Order LOL. Review, PM, etc.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Kris and story.**

* * *

Ch. 15: Tick Tock the Clock Goes

"_Everyone evacuate!" The room began to move in slow motion almost as if the world seemed to slow down at this moment. All the detectives began to move while Kris could hear Korsak calling for K9 units, evacuating out of the building, and the bomb squad being call in. Unknown to the team and Kris was that Detective Jones slipped away from them in the chaos._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

If only Jane was here, she would have told me that I had to think a way out. I had to be strong and find a way to escape or at least, give a hint at where I was. If only I had a phone then it would have been easy to text Jane or ever Kris. "Why are you doing this," I asked looking up at the man who was holding me hostage.

He looked up at me, "I'm here for money."

"Not anymore," a loud gunshot went off. I jumped at the shot as I looked over to see Detective Jones standing at the doorway. He holstered his gun while he continued to pick the lock on the handcuffs on his wrists. I looked down to see that the man dead, bleeding from the wound on his chest. "It's almost time," he chuckled as he picked up the dead man's weapon placing it at his waistband.

"You're the Deliberator."

"I have plans for you, Doc. All of them involving this bomb going off in the building and having them understand that BPD is corrupt."

He removed his jacket and grabbed a chair placing it in front of me, he slide gun's muzzle against my cheek. "You're smart," he stated, "tell me what the procedure is for BPD in a bomb situation." I refused to speak until he slapped me against the face hard, my lip slightly bleeding, "TELL ME!"

I shook my head as I quietly began to speak, "300 yard from the blast radius. A full 360 degrees with no aircrafts crossing the vicinity and they will send a K9 unit to search each floor." He smirked and looked away, that gave something to me, "That's if we never left Headquarters?"

"Of course we are. We never left at all, Dr. Isles," he told me. He rolled up his sleeves to reveal the same dragon tattoo that I had seen on his henchman, Dmitri.

_What would Jane do,_ I glanced up to see a camera facing me, a red light blinking and I looked back Jones. I only hoped now that someone was watching.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I looked up, gazing at the building then I glanced at my watch. Chaos spread wrapped around us with all the detectives trying to figure out what to do. Cavanaugh was with Korsak getting the bomb squad prepared, I looked back to see Frost on his computer while Jane beside him. I walked over, peering over to Jane's shoulder, as I asked, "What are you doing?"

Frost looked at me, "We are trying to hack into the camera that sent the video to us."

"I thought you couldn't get in without being stopped," I stated, watching numbers roll across the screen fast. I looked at Jane, "What's the situation with the bomb?"

"I'm going to go in with bomb squad, just in case, we find Maura," she retorted as she placed her hair up in a ponytail, she then grabbed her vest placing it over her chest. "Did you get in yet," she suddenly called out to Frost.

"Almost….almost…got it," I looked over to see the camera activating and my eyes widened to see Maura but beside her was Detective Jones, his sleeves rolled up, and sitting in a chair. I looked around then back at the computer, "That's Jones…"

"That's Maura…and she's bleeding from her lip," Jane growled. I touched her shoulder, as Maura seemed to be ok besides the cut on the lip. Jones looked like he was on the verge of insanity, he continued to play with the gun in his hand then holster it then placed it back in.

Suddenly Maura looked up at the camera briefly as if she knew we were watching her. _"Why did you do it," _she asked him, _"why did you kill all of those police officers?"_

Jones smirked slowly at her as he pulled out a gun, a Desert Eagle. _"Redemption," _he answered, "_for past sins, giving justice for those who've been wrong by the police."_

"_You did this by killing them so violently, so inhumane without a reason?"_

"_They were dirty! They deserved it; I do not need to give a reason to you, Doc. I have my redemption for letting them pass by me, continuing to hurt others."_

I looked up at Jane, "What is she doing?"

"Getting information out of him," Jane smiled gently, "at a girl. Keep going."

"_It's not your fault."_

"_No, its IA's for not seeing how dirty these cops were and how __**I**__ have to stop them now. To clean up their mess for not seeing how dirty they are." _Jones suddenly stood up and pointed to the ceiling, _"They got away last time but now, they got what deserved and soon Kris will get the same for interfering."_

I looked down at myself, squeezing my hands together in worry as I could see the anger that took over Jones' face. He had gone mad. He had snap and all for a redemption that never existed. However, it made me wonder what it was. _"We are still at Headquarters, aren't we,"_ I heard Maura inquired looking around the room.

"_Of course we are,"_ he smirked at her. He pointed the gun to the camera and smiled, _"and she's part of this. She's a very crucial piece."_

Suddenly a gunshot went off at the camera. Frost only recorded so much before rewinding back to show the area before the camera was cut. Jane, Frost, and I went closer to the screen; there was no sign that indicated that it was Headquarters. I thought for a moment before walking to Korsak who stood a couple feet away, "Hey Korsak, can you see something?"

He looked back at me and quickly nodded, "Yes why?"

I led him to Jane and Frost who continued to watch the video, I pointed to the screen. "Where in Headquarters is that," I inquired quietly.

Korsak pulled out his glasses and looked down at it. It took a couple minutes as Frost took out the blueprints onto his Ipad. Korsak looked at the video feed then back at the blueprints, "It's part of the basement like really deep in the basement, just I don't know where."

Then Jane's phone began to ring, I glanced down at it as Jane slowly picked it up, "Rizzoli." I could see her expression turn dark as she nodded several times before she placed the phone down, putting it on speaker phone, "What do you want, Jones?"

"_Be nice, Rizzoli but have you thought about the trade off_," I swallowed the lump in my throat as I could feel my heart literally ready to pop out of my chest.

Jane looked at me, touching my arm, "It's a no deal."

"_I figured as much. There's not much time left, Rizzoli." _The line then went dead. Jane looked up from her phone placing it back in her case. She grabbed a bulletproof vest, placing it over her chest. "I'm going to go in," Jane told us.

Korsak nodded as he walked away to Cavanaugh while I looked back at Jane, "I'm coming with you."

"Hell no, Kris," she immediately denied, "he's also after you and I don't need him involving you."

I crossed my arms looking at her, "I'm going to come and the only way you are going to stop me is by handcuffing me to the car and that's a fat-" suddenly I heard a loud click, "chance…" I lift one of my arms up to see my hand handcuffed to the car door handle; I moved it again, wiggling. "Jane, take this off," I commanded as I shook my hand.

Jane shook her head and pointed to the step. "You stay," she ordered before she ran off to meet up with the bomb squad. I slouched against the car, tugging on the cuff a bit before groaning loudly, _Great. What do I do now? Sit here and look pretty?_

I tug on the handcuff again before sighing. I placed my hand down on the floor, touching the gravel until I felt a metal object against my fingers. I look down and smirked immediately at the object, I smiled at the idea that soon began to form in my head as I look at my handcuff.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

The bomb squad and I were searching each floor and I was thankful that I handcuffed Kris to the door to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. I knew she cared for Maura; her look gave it all to me when she heard that she was gone. Room by room, inch by inch, we looked for the bomb but as we grew closer to the basement, I noticed a figure crouching by the door. "Boston PD," I called out until I heard a loud shush as I moved closer as I ordered, "Hands up!" The hands appeared as I moved closer and my jaw dropped, Kris was standing by the door.

"Are you stupid," I hissed at her.

She shrugged slightly, "I maybe a protégé but I am indeed a teenager who doesn't listen often when told to stay."

"You can get killed."

"And you can't? Someone needs to get Maura out and bomb squad is searching for the bomb. I'm here to help if you find Maura, I can take her away to safety."

I rolled my eyes as she placed her head against the door. I then realized something, "How the hell did you get the handcuffs off?"

"I didn't," she replied as she lifted her arm to show the handcuffs still wrapped around her wrist while the other cuff was unlocked. She looked down at it, "It takes a bit to pick handcuffs."

Suddenly we both heard a loud yelp, she tried to stand but I stopped her again as I pulled my gun out. I slowly opened the door as I looked back at her, "You will stay, Kris Marx."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, taking my cell phone, "I'll keep this then, in case of something."

R&I

I walked down into the basement, looking for the sound of the yelp. As I went deeper in, I could see a figure standing up. "Boston PD," I yelled as I pointed the gun.

"Jane," I knew that voice. It was Maura but she sounded like she was in panic.

I lowered my gun slightly as I continued to move toward her, "Maura?"

"Jane, don't come any closer!"

"Maura, are you hurt?" I moved again until I felt a gun press against my back, I froze.

"You should have listened," Jones told me as he pushed me into the seat. He then looked at Maura, "Why don't you show, Jane, our little surprise." I looked up at Maura, watching as she stepped forward into the light and soon I saw it.

Wrapped around her body was a vest, covered in C4, at least twenty-five pounds of it. Maura's face showed absolute fear as Jones moved in front of me as I looked to see that in his hand was the switch to the bomb. He held it tightly as he crouched down, "Now whose going to save you now?"

* * *

**Hey, people, sorry if this doesn't sound good and it's short. I'm really sick and I felt like this might help me a bit. I'm almost done with this and I'm thinking of making an AU world with one shots and more stories with Kris. I like to thank those who have stuck with me through my up and down roller coaster of my writing. You know the deal, review, PM, etc. Thanks for reading! Hugs.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own this except Kris and the story.**

Ch. 16: It's Tight

**Kris' POV**

I sat there for a couple more minutes when Jane's cell phone suddenly began to ring. I looked down at it to see Korsak's caller ID came up; "Hi Korsak," I greeted quietly.

"_Where's Jane?"_

I looked over at the door, taking a moment to think about it. "Truthfully, I don't know," I finally answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Like I don't know. She went in to find Maura and it's been a couple minutes…I'm a bit worried Korsak." There was a moment of silence and I watched closely as the bomb squad moved down to another floor, the dogs continued to search while I stood close to the door, "Korsak, what do I do?"

"Turn the camera on," I looked at Jane's phone turning it on and soon I was looking at Korsak and Frost. "Ok kid, you need to find out where Jane's at."

I showed the door, "She went in there."

"I can't access the surveillance at all so you need to find a way in and not using the door," Frost informed me. I glanced around, looking for anything to use and then I looked up to see the vent to the air conditioner.

"I think I got an idea."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"I'm surprised that you didn't bring back up, Rizzoli," Jones told me as he pressed the gun against my cheek. The metal was cold but I knew it was loaded and ready to fire. "Where's Kris?"

"I don't know," I lied to him.

Suddenly Jones punched me in the abdomen, I groaned in pain while I could hear Maura call out my name. I moved my head slightly to look up at her and I could see the pure fear in her eyes, not for me but also for herself. The bomb was so tight on her that it scared me enough to think that she would suffocate to death from it. "Let her go, Jones," I demanded to him as I regained my breath.

Jones laughed a bit and sat down next to Maura, lightly touching her. "I don't think so," Jones rejected, "I noticed something very interesting when Kris was with you two…she's gotten attach to you."

"So?"

"It makes it easier for her to come to you. When she comes then I can have her here and then boom, this place comes down like Armageddon."

"You are crazy," I spat, "you would die with us if you set the bomb off." He smirked again and suddenly I realized what his plan was. He didn't care if he died in the blast; he wanted to take Kris along to show that he did his deliberation that showed he succeeded in his plans.

Jones quietly stepped away, "I'll let you two talk for a bit."

As he disappeared, I looked up at Maura. "It's ok," I whispered gently to her, "the bomb squad is here and they are going to find us." Maura simply nodded and I knew what she was doing, "Please stop thinking, Maura."

"Jane, how can I not think when I have twenty-five pounds of C4 on me and a delirious detective is holding the deceased person's switch," Maura snapped at me.

I shook my head, "First of all, you have to focus and not panic. Second, it's 'dead man's' switch."

"Please tell me, Kris is not in the building." I looked away and I heard a loud sigh escape from Maura's lips, "What is she doing?"

"She's staying put," I answered. "I told her to stay put. She has my cell phone and that's it."

"Jane, when does Kris ever listen?"

I cringed; I was hoping Kris decided to stay put, not to move as I ordered but based on her past habits, I doubt she listened. Maura was right, this was a time to panic a bit because we were both trap with this psycho and there was only several ways to get out.

1. Bomb squad would find us, which was a bit doubtful.

2. We somehow got out of here alive.

3. The bomb blew up…I hope not.

Finally, there was the fourth option and it was the only thing left somewhat. It was Kris coming to rescue us.

I shook my head and sigh as I heard Jones' footsteps returning to us. He smiled, "So Kris is somewhere here?" I glared at him as I tried to launch at him but I stopped when he showed the switch to me, "I don't think you want to do that."

"Prick," I spat.

"Now be nice, Rizzoli."

"Let her go, Jones. I'll wear the bomb if I have to," I pleaded.

"Jane, no," Maura tried to argue but all Jones did was laugh. He laughed like the psychopath he was and all the hope I had for a rescue was dwindling. It was now or never; I had to figure a way out now.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"How much farther, Frost? This is tight," I breathed a bit as I moved slowly in the air vent.

"A bit farther, Kris," Frost told me in the earpiece I found. Out of my own genius, I decided to use the air vent to see if I could locate Jane and Maura, using the camera to the phone to be the team's eyes.

_Left, right, crawl, crawl,_ I kept telling myself as I crawled. _This is so tight._ I peered into the vent to see nothing as I continued to move forward until I heard a loud yelp. _Maura…_I continued to crawl trying to stay calm until I reached a vent hearing something.

"Come on, Rizzoli, where's Kris," Jones asked again as he pointed the gun at Maura. My eyes widened but I kept my mouth shut by biting my lower lip. I slowly brought the camera to show Korsak and Frost what I was seeing.

Maura was sitting in a chair with Jones close by her. Maura's lip was slightly bleeding while I glanced down to see Jane who tied up also to a chair. She looked okay from where I was. "Ok, I found them," I whispered.

"What's happening," Korsak inquired while I zoomed the camera in a bit.

"You see it?"

"Yeah." I continued to watch until my eyes saw it. There was the bomb but the bomb was not like some fancy shit in a movie; no, it was attach to Maura. "Ah fuck," I cussed quietly.

"Kris…Kris…what's happening?"

_Breath, Kris. Take a deep breath in and yet my body denies this. Why deny me something I need now? Calm yourself down, you can't let panic take over you. What would Maura say? What would Jane say? God damn it, this stupid handcuff is annoying me!_

"Kris!" My head snapped as I hissed from the loud yell that came from Korsak, "Kris, don't start going out on us."

I took a deep sigh, "Korsak, you see what I see."

"Yeah, Doc has C4 on her."

"You got the bomb squad coming," I whispered, "because I don't know how long Jones will hold that switch for."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jones was getting agitated as time progressed. Jane was trying to give us time and I knew by the way that she tried to provoke him. He wanted Kris here but why, besides that she witnessed the murder.

"Why do you need Kris," I quietly asked.

Jones' eyes locked with mine as he turned back at me. He brought his chair closer as his face softened slightly, "I never had anyone die on me who was my CI. It never happened then her brother came along…she convinced me somehow to help her brother."

_Redemption…_

He shook his head, "When he overdosed, I knew I failed. I promised that kid that her brother would live."

"Then why be cruel to her?"

"It's her fault as much as mine. My redemption is this; killing these drug dealing cops, they showed what it means to be a dirty cop, and yet…she needs it as much as me." He ran his hand along the body of the gun then let it trace against my skin. I shivered and looked down then up at Jane, her eyes locked on mine.

They had a look I knew, they told me to be brave. _I got your back_, they told me quietly. "She's innocent," I whispered quietly.

"She's not and once she gets here, I'll make sure this place blows up, proving that the badge is nothing. The police are as corrupt, they need their deliberation," he pointed the gun at my temple. "I'm going to start with you though, Doc."

He clicked the trigger back as Jane began to struggle more, "No, Jones leave her be!"

"It's easier to have you dead when the bomb goes off," he finally whispered.

I closed my eyes, prepared for the worse. I knew how a gun worked, Jane showed me and I knew how it would go off. It would be fast and it wouldn't hurt but the hurt would come from the fact that I was going to die in front of my best friend.

"MAURA," I could hear Jane yell again. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I couldn't bear to look at Jane as I felt the cold steel of the gun press against my cheek then up to my temple. I could hear him getting ready to pull the trigger; he wasn't going to hesitate in firing. "No…no…Maura…Jones don't do this."

"Your deliberation is now, Dr. Isles," Jones whispered softly for me to hear.

_Oh god…_

"_**DOUGLAS!"**_

* * *

**It's late on my side of the world. I had to finish typing this though before it left my brain. I finally got through my writer's block but, I'm sorry that it's short. I apologize if this doesn't sound well also. Reviews, pms, and all that stuff. You guys are awesome. Hugs.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane and Maura but I own Kris and the story.**

* * *

Ch. 17: Plan On It

**Jane's POV**

"_**DOUGLAS!"**_

Jones pulled away fast and looked over quickly, preparing to fire at whomever it was. I quickly looked over and my jaw dropped, there stood Kris with a bomb squad behind her. She was cover in dust and dirt with her jeans slightly torn. She slowly moved away as Jones backed away at the sight of the squad.

"Don't pull the trigger," she said to him, "I'm here like you want, just…don't pull that trigger."

Out of the most stupid and idiotic things Kris could have done, this was one of them. "What are you doing," I hissed at Kris.

The damn kid did not reply but instead stepped forward toward him. Jones gently stepped back again but he slowly pointed the gun at her. She lifted her hands up showing him that she was not arm while I noticed the squad slowly go toward Maura.

This did not go unnoticed by Jones whose eyes kept darting back and forth from Kris to the squad. He wanted one or the other but it seemed that Kris was his main goal for he kept the gun aimed at her.

I looked up at the teen and her expression was something I did expect. She looked scared… terrified was more the word to describe it. She took a giant swallow as her eyes kept darting from Jones to Maura.

_She could have stayed put but, Jones knew a flaw in this protégé that she could never hide even if she tried,_ I thought to myself. Kris suddenly gripped the back of my chair where the rope was, with her hands gently tugging on it.

"You try to untie your friend," he pointed the gun suddenly at me, "I'll shoot her."

Kris suddenly stopped but amazingly, she got the knot out. She raised her hand up again, showing it to him as he redirected his gun again. I then noticed it, the hand that was holding the switch to the bomb was shaking.

Kris noticed this too. "Douglas, give up. This is not redemption," she gently told him.

"It is," he quivered backing further away, "This is my redemption."

"This is not it," she argued. Kris looked at me and slowly stepped forward going in front of me. I took the chance and began to remove the rope as Kris continued to speak, "Jones, give up now."

"No, I won't."

"Jones, it's over," I told him as I stood up.

Kris slowly backed into me as I wrap my arm around her waist. "It was not your fault," she said softly. I looked down at Kris who looked back at me before quietly saying it again to him, "Jones, it was never your fault…yeah, Matthew overdosed right in front of you but, it's my fault as well." I could hear him mumble another 'no' and Kris continued on, "He should have done the time in jail instead of becoming a CI, I should never have had blame you for look where it brings us."

"You don't mean that," he spat. "He was your older brother. You looked up to him and now you are trying to say that it was your fault after all these years. You lie!"

"No. I couldn't accept it and I learned to now to. Jones, just give up and hand the switch over."

"No…no…my redemption is now!"

"No," Kris shouted and suddenly Jones brought the gun to his temple and a shot went off fast. We all jumped with my arm protectively wrapping around Kris. We then noticed that the switch to the bomb was falling.

"Someone catch that," I quickly yelled.

Everyone dived for the switch quickly and out of pure luck, a bomb squad member caught it fast. I could feel Kris release her breath loudly before gently squeezing my forearm.

I gently released as the bomb squad all crowded to Maura, defusing the bomb slowly. I quickly went over to Maura taking her hand into mine. She sighed as did I then I glanced up at Kris.

Shockingly, she wasn't close to us, smiling in relief. Instead, she was looking warily at the body. Her eyes simply said one thing; _I wish I could have done more._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane and I were walking out of the building with Kris following closely. I never seen anyone as brave as Jane but when I looked at Kris, I saw a reflection of my best friend and myself in her. "Some day," Jane commented to me as she hugged me.

"Yeah, some day," I agreed.

We slowly began to walk to the ambulance and I expected Kris to be following. However, when I turned to look at Kris, I noticed that she was not there. I stopped Jane and we saw Kris watching the body being wheel out. I walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder; she glanced up at me. "Are you okay," I asked quietly.

She took a moment to look up into my eyes before looking back at the body bag. "I don't know," she finally answered. I would have normally walked from this, unsure how to comfort someone, let alone a living human being. Suddenly Kris touched my hand looking back at me. "Are you okay," she inquired as she looked down at me. I gently giggled seeing the pure concern but it was adorable to see a teenager trying to look at me when I was the doctor out of the two of us.

She chuckled also as she began to limp with me to the ambulance. She took a seat beside Jane as a paramedic began to examine her cuts. Jane looked at her, "So how did you find us?"

Kris glanced at both of us, "Air conditioning vent."

"You could fit?"

"I forced myself to and it hurt like a motherfucker."

"Language Kris," I chastised gently. Kris and Jane both rolled their eyes at me before Kris laughed full heartedly causing a small smile to form on my face. I took a seat beside them and we all watched the scene that was beginning to calm from the chaos of the day.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

It was finally over. I knew that this was never my fault from the beginning; Jones was unstable according to Maura. He was already on the brink of insanity.

According to Jane, due to Price committing suicide, there was no need for me to testify. It was sad a bit for it meant that I would not be returning to Headquarters any time soon. Of course, I was happy to go back home, back to normal life, back to Father Price and all. But, I knew I was going to miss Jane, Maura, and everyone else who I met.

It was two days later when Price returned; I think saying good-bye was going to be the hardest thing I had to do. I never liked it so doing this was going to be excruciating. I stepped out of BPD with Maura and Jane following behind, outside in the front was Price with a car, waiting for me. I looked at Jane and Maura, "So this is good bye?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jane said back. Her voice was lower, almost raspier than her usual tone and she nervously rubbed her hands. She placed her hand out and I gently took it, shaking it slowly before she let go. "Um…well…bye," then she suddenly dashed back inside.

I felt a bit of hurt but what did I expect from her? I was just a kid that crossed their lives; I was like every other case they had that involved kids.

I looked at Maura who shook my hand as well but gently leaned in and hugged me. It was gentle and warm as she whispered to me, "Every goodbye makes the next hello closer." I smiled to myself for it was the exact saying I said to her when we first met and I hope this was true again. I slowly pulled away and nodded before walking slowly to the car until I heard the door reopen again.

"Kris," I heard shouted. I turned back around to see Jane who quickly walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug immediately before hearing her whisper in my ear, "I expect to see you soon."

She then released me and I resumed walking back to the car. Price smiled at me as I entered the car. I rolled down the window and looked up at Jane and Maura, who were walking away slowly. "Rizzoli, Isles, "they both quickly looked at me as I smiled at them.

This was the start of something. It was a new beginning for me with new friends and people entering my life. This was not a good bye but a see you later. Therefore, as I looked at them with the most proud smile I ever wore as I simply replied to Jane's statement with three words.

"Plan on it."

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm done with my first fanfic…I want to cry LOL. So I'm going to continue this world involving Kris Marx because this is only the start. There's going to be mini stories involving holidays and certain events that I like to do. If you think there's a certain thing Kris should do with our lovely ladies, let me know. Now here's the fun part…here's an insight for the next story.**


	20. Sneak Peek: Sequel

**Sneak Peek**

**Like Father, Like Daughter: Sequel to Protégé**

**Summary: We don't know a lot about Kris' past for we only touched the surface and with a very good reason. It's darker than we expected and soon Jane and Maura will realize that Charles Hoyt wasn't the only demon that walked this earth. It's a true test on how far does the apple fall from the tree.**

* * *

**Kris' POV**

It was November, three months since I met Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles. I was happy for an early snowfall began in East Boston and I loved every moment about it. Father Price was placing the heat on while I sat at the window ledge of my bedroom overseeing the graveyard, reflecting about things.

Over the last three months, I had become close friends to two women of the BPD. I would come every Sunday for family dinner because Angela Rizzoli insisted. I visited and stood most of the day working on the motorcycle in Maura's garage. I liked how life was going so far and I was excited for Cavanaugh was going to give me a job in helping in the Homicide Division. I wasn't going to investigate of course but it was opportunity to observe and learn.

I was going to be an intern.

"Kris," I heard Father Price called me from below. I walked down the staircase to see Price sitting in front of a TV. I glanced at him then at the television, sitting next to him.

"What's up," I asked.

He pointed to the TV and I looked over to see the news on.

"_Recently down on Vine Street and Oakrage, a man was found dead in the middle of the street stabbed multiple times. It said that his ring finger is missing and is mark with the words, 'Red Death' on his back. Homicide is taking over and the ME is on their way to the scene."_

_A missing finger and the words 'Red Death', oh fuck, it cannot be. He's still in jail; he has to be still in jail because that's the only person I know that would do this._

"You don't think…" Price slowly asked but I shook my head slowly.

"He's still in jail, Price. He can't be out especially after everything that happened five years ago."

"Maybe you should go visit Detective Rizzoli and inform her of this."

"It might be something else, Price."

"Kris G. L. Marx, just go and tell her. It's important just in case that it's…"

I quickly stood up, "Fine, I'll go, just don't say it. Just don't." I began to walk back upstairs to grab my leather jacket before realizing that I should put another long sleeve on under my jacket. I took off my jacket then my shirt as I looked down at my arms to see all the scars that I had. They slowly traveled up both of my forearms under my shirt to my shoulder blades.

_Scars of the monster that once was a man, _I thought to myself_. I doubt it's him. He's still in jail but Price is right, I should check on it._

_For my sanity._


End file.
